The Key To All Things
by Liz-Morgan
Summary: Gile's daughter Liz's arrival in Sunnydale is enough to turn the Scoobies world upside down. In an attempt to find the rest of the Key, they suddenly find themselves with questions only she may be able to answer. *Chapter 22* Need REVIEWS! *begs*
1. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: Yes, they are mine, they are ALL mine! BWAHAHAHAHAA....no, they aren't, but I wish they were. Especially Spike ...yummy. But no, I DO actually own the characters of Liz Morgan, Kyle, Michael, Adam, and Diana (pronounced Deanna). Plus any random character I stick in that isn't from the normal Buffyverse (as they come along, I'll stick their names up here, but I'm putting that down in case I forget one).  
  
Summary: Someone is coming to Sunnydale who is a big part of Giles' past and will be a very large part of Buffy, Spike, and the Scooby Gang's future. Possible future crossover with Angel - depends how this fic is received; I may make it a separate story.  
  
Pairing: L/S, X/A, W/T   
  
Rating: PG-13 (language, mostly, I leave no room for error here)  
  
Reviews: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, YES! REVIEW! REVIEW! I AM DESPERATE! (Actually, reviews are very important to me. I am pretty darn insecure about my writing [this fic has been in my head for more than a year but I've been too afraid to put it down on paper], so I need reviews to see if it's worth keeping up.)  
  
A/N: This is my first fic, so I'm still trying to feel my way around the site. AU: Giles never left. Seeing Red's bathroom scene happened, but after explanations about his new soul, the Scoobies have tentatively gone back to the use-Spike/hate-Spike routine (with the exception of Xander). Don't give me notes about it, I know the whole argument about "they'd never forgive him", but just go with it. Buffy and Spike broke up in As You Were and left it that way. This was started right after The Gift, so any non-continuity...blame it on my procrastination. I may have forgotten a few things, but just remind me and I'll explain whatever seems confusing.  
  
  
  
She sat in the club, sipping at her Coke as the music swelled around her. This was the way it always went. Come in, do the set, have a few drinks (or in Kyle and Adam's case, way more than a few), leave through the back door, so no one will see you. She sat and let her thoughts drift along with the beat coming from the stage, her mind wrapping itself around memories she felt were best left alone.   
  
Michael. How long had it been since he died? It seems so long ago; and yet it seems like yesterday she was screaming his name as he pushed her into the closet, away from the reach of the intruder in their home. Protecting her; all three of them did, ever since she was a kid.   
  
But Michael. . .   
  
Michael was different. Adam and Kyle kept secrets from her, things they wanted to protect her from. Michael was always straightforward with her. He would always tell her what was going on; there were no secrets between them. Even with Kyle and Adam, there were no secrets. It was impossible.   
  
No secrets except one. . . she remembered the night she found out, the night she had torn her gloves on the fence on the way home - how she regretted that now! She put down her drink and stared at her hands in their black leather casings. She should have caught on beforehand. But no, she hadn't wanted to pry, it wasn't right, she shouldn't know everything; everything they kept hidden from her, everything that they thought; each time she took her gloves off she felt as if she was pillaging their minds, everything that they had that was theirs.  
  
The song that was playing ended, causing her to lose her train of thought and knock her drink over. With lightning fast reflexes, she was able to grab the glass before anything spilled.   
  
"At least I'm good for something" she thought wryly, downing the remaining contents of the glass and placing it in front of her as Kyle and Adam made their way back from the bar.  
  
"Elizabeth, you ready to go?" Kyle looked at her, his words spaced clearly and evenly with the force of someone who is aware that they are so drunk they're beginning to slur but still trying to prevent the inevitable.   
  
Elizabeth looked up at him, grinning. Kyle was the only person she knew who actually seemed more lucid when he was drunk. She said as much to him, and he laughed. Adam, however, was much more interested in the pretty blonde hanging on his arm. Elizabeth didn't mind though. It was part of the high life; you find yourself with a few top selling CD's and all of a sudden every door in the world seems open to you. Besides, Adam had enough problems, and sacrificed enough in his duties to her; he deserved some fun, even if it was halfhearted.   
  
"Sure; but tomorrow, I'm staying until the early hours of the morning, getting drunk off my ass, and finding some dark, tall, and handsome guy to go to bed with." Kyle laughed again, knowing she was kidding. Elizabeth didn't care much about guys; they always picked up and moved again before she had gone on more than a couple of dates with them. Besides, she had always been Michael's; even when they dated other people, they had always wanted each other. As for drinking - well, she never had more than one after her accident (setting a building on fire by snapping your fingers - what the hell were the odds of that happening?) It drove him crazy trying to figure her out, and he had the nagging suspicion he would never know just how far the extent of her powers went. He also had the feeling Elizabeth knew this; she had a habit of picking up everything, and he didn't know why. But he had a job to do, and over the years it became more than that - she was his friend, and they were hers, and they had become family. More than that foster-father of hers; stupid bugger, he thought.   
  
Adam looked up as he bid goodbye to his current fling. "So what's the plan now?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled, except this time, it had a wistful air around it. "I want him to know. This isn't something I want him to find out accidentally. I've been talking to Dawn for the last few months, and there's been a lot of stuff going on there. If we're going to go, it should be now." She looked up at them. "I don't care if he chases me out again; but my father needs to know. And I need to pay my respects to Willow's girlfriend. And possibly do a little more than that. . . "  
  
They all shared a knowing glance.  
  
"Fine then. Tomorrow we go to Sunnydale."   
  
Kyle lowered his voice.  
  
"We get three or four hours sleep, and leave around three in the morning. That way we can make sure no one follows us."   
  
Adam and Elizabeth nodded. Then they left, silently, Elizabeth between them in her wheelchair, without anyone knowing that three members of one of the hottest bands of America had ever been there.   
  
Spells were good that way. 


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Dawn got off the phone, feeling slightly apprehensive at what she had to tell Buffy. It wasn't Buffy's reaction she was worried about however; it was what would happen when Buffy told Giles...if she told him at all. Maybe surprising him would be the best way; then again, throwing this in his face would probably spark another huge fight and cause her to leave town again. Why did she leave with them the first time? Hadn't she been happy in Sunnydale? Buffy still didn't know Dawn talked to her on the phone almost every week. She seemed to be the only one who would listen; even with her busy life, in the middle of another tour, she still could take the time out to talk to Dawn everyday. At least she picked up all the phone charges, so Buffy couldn't be angry at her for that.   
  
Dawn sighed, put her jacket on, and made her way down to the Magic Box. She didn't like hanging around there anymore, ever since Giles had resumed research on The Key. She didn't want to know about what she was before the monks changed her. It was hard enough not looking in the mirror and thinking that what was staring back at her wasn't real. Sometimes she just wanted to take a knife to herself, like she did before. Not because she wanted to die, but...just to see whether or not she could.   
  
The bell tinkled as she pushed open the door. Spike, and Xander were seated at the table, stacks of books almost hiding their faces; they would take one, read it for a few minutes, and if it wasn't of any use move it to whatever section of the table wasn't fully overflowing. Anya was behind the counter, counting money. Willow sat at the computer, typing away; Buffy and Giles were nowhere to be found. Dawn worried for a few minutes about whether or not she would be able to talk to Buffy alone, and then remembered: Giles had gone to a metaphysical shop to find a volume on the origin of The Key. Her origin. She pushed the thought out of her mind.  
  
Willow looked up as Dawn came into the store "Hey sweetie" she said, giving Dawn a smile.  
  
"Hey; where's Buffy? I need to tell her something."  
  
She turned around, a slight frown on her face. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Dawn shook her head. "No, but I need to talk to her anyway; there's some news I have to give her."  
  
Willow, looking relieved, said " She's in the back, putting some things away".  
  
Dawn moved to go into the back room when Buffy suddenly walked in.   
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Buffy crossed her arms and stared at Dawn.   
  
"I just needed to tell you something," Dawn started to say, but Buffy cut her off.  
  
"We're really busy right now, and you getting underfoot isn't going to make things go any faster; don't you want us to be able to find out more about you? So we can prevent - things - like before from happening?" Dawn knew she was thinking about the Knights of Byzantium, who had sworn to come after Dawn no matter what until she was captured. Even thought Glory had been killed, they were still worried about the return of the Knights. Not to mention any other creature who had a use for her.  
  
"Buffy -" she said.  
  
"Look," Buffy said wearily. "Why don't you go home and we'll talk later, when I'm not so busy okay? 'Cause right now I'm trying to figure out how to protect you from all the big baddies out there -"  
  
"Liz is coming. Here. The day after tomorrow." 


	3. So Who The Heck Is Liz, Anyway?

Buffy stopped talking, her mouth open. Willow and Xander also stopped what they were doing; the three of them exchanged a look between themselves. Noting the sudden silence, and not understanding exactly what was going on, Anya looked uneasily at Buffy, waiting for what her reaction was. Spike looked up too, but for a different reason; he knew that whatever was going on, it was going to cause the Slayer some trouble, some confusion, or maybe even a little of both. He waited for her to speak.   
  
"Liz? As in, Elizabeth Morgan?" Buffy asked, not quite believing what she heard.  
  
Anya spoke up. "The singer? From Skye? Your big news is she's coming to Sunnydale? Dawn, coming to tell us a band is having a concert isn't big news, even if it is in Sunnydale..." her voice trailed off. "But I'm guessing I'm wrong here" she said.  
  
"Yea Ahn, just slightly" said Xander, looking worriedly up at Buffy. "Does Giles know?" he asked Dawn.  
  
"No; I thought Buffy might want to tell him...or maybe we could all just let her show up?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Buffy shook her head. " No, I've got to tell him. I should tell him. I'm going to tell him. ...or maybe I shouldn't."  
  
Spike spoke up impatiently. "So who's Liz?"  
  
They ignored him, Buffy and Xander arguing over whether or not to tell Giles. Spike rolled his eyes and tried again.  
  
"Hello? Deaf here, children? Who's Liz?"   
  
They still kept talking, completely oblivious to his questioning. Now Dawn was trying to convince Buffy not to tell Giles.  
  
"Maybe I should tell him..."  
  
"You do, and all that's going to happen is another fight. Remember the last time she came? She ended up running out with her friends in the middle of the night. No goodbyes, no nothing. Giles wouldn't even talk about it for weeks. And we haven't seen her for years...when was the last time she was even here?"   
  
Buffy thought about it for a moment. " She hasn't been here since before graduation...you would have thought she would call, but she never did."  
  
Dawn looked away, embarrassed. Buffy stared at her, and said "Dawn; she never called, did she?"  
  
Dawn shrugged. "Not exactly..."  
  
Buffy gave her a look of pure exasperation. "How many times has she called?"  
  
Dawn began to fidget. Her head down, she mumbled "aboutonceaweek".  
  
Buffy exploded. "Once a WEEK? And you didn't tell me? Any of us?  
  
Dawn's head went up sharply. "She only started calling about six months ago! And I shouldn't have had to! She kept calling Giles too; he hasn't even returned a single call! She didn't even know Xander and Anya were getting married!" She dropped her head again. "Or at least, that they were supposed to... . Besides, she's been on tour for like, almost a year. She only wanted to check up on us, see how we were."  
  
Buffy sat down hard, ignoring Spike's questions and the looks both Spike and Anya were giving the group. None of them had even met Liz; Willow, Xander, and herself would fill them in later. As for Spike...well, what about Spike? Why did he want to know, anyway?   
  
God...for almost half a year, she had been keeping in touch with Dawn...and none of them had even called her. And Giles? God, he should have called her. Even once...  
  
She voiced her thoughts aloud. " I don't think we should tell Giles that she's coming; if he hasn't even returned her calls he might turn her away. Anya, I'm sure Xander and Willow can fill you in on the situation; if you guys see her, get Giles as discreetly as possible; I don't want to cause another scene if we have to...and Spike will you just SHUT UP?!"  
  
Spike shut up almost immediately from surprise; however, he rebounded quickly. "I'm askin' a bloody question that you can damn well take the time to answer! Shop girl over there doesn't have a clue what's going on either, but no, the four of you can just carry on in your own sodding little world; don't pay any attention to us."   
  
Xander opened his mouth to say something, but Buffy interrupted .  
  
"Spike, if you would just wait a minute I would TELL YOU. But you just can't wait, can you? Everything's gotta be 'now, now, now' for you; you are such a -"  
  
Spike decided to cut her off before she could continue.   
  
"Forget it - I don't need this. I take my own bleeding free time to come over here and risk a grand old sunburn to do sodding research with century old books - and for what? Even if I did everything right, it wouldn't make you give one ounce of respect to me. "  
  
This time Xander did speak up. "Maybe because you never DO anything right" he said, getting ready to launch into his much frequented "Spike is a killer/attempted rapist" speech.  
  
Spike stood up, knocking books from the table. Grabbing his duster, he strode to the door, knocking Xander aside in the process, almost making him lose his balance.  
  
"See you later Slayer."  
  
He putting his duster over his head, walked out of the Magic Box.  
  
The Scoobies watched him go. Then, tentatively, Anya spoke up. "Um...so, who exactly IS Liz?" 


	4. The Skye's The Limit

Spike sat at the bar of the Bronze, watching the throng of people on the dance floor. The band was new; he never noticed the bands before; usually he was too drunk to care. Now, however, he reached a new level of being drunk, and everything around him was more vibrant, more focused. His eyes swept the room, and noting that none of the Scoobies were around, asked for another drink. He didn't want to see any of them; especially not Buffy.   
  
"No more kick the Spike" he slurred. "Not anymore; I'll tear out their throats."   
  
He looked up at the bartender and grinned. "'Cause I'm the Big Bad, you know".   
  
The bartender gave a small nod and quickly went off to another customer.  
  
"Bugger this" Spike said. "They don't listen to me. None of 'em do. Should have killed them when I had a chance."  
  
He turned back towards the band. The song was fast and low; the singer was a girl, not more than 19 or 20, flanked by two men, at least five or six years older than her. She was tall; about 5' 7". Her long, blondish hair was pulled back in a ponytail which swept over her shoulders, swishing back and forth as she sang. Spike saw that if she wore her hair down it would reach past her shoulders and almost down to her waist. Funny, the things he could see when he was drunk.   
  
He gave each of her band mates a rundown; one of them, at least 6 feet fall, had his dark brown hair in a ponytail longer than the girl's. He was about 26 or so, and he swayed slightly as his hands struck his guitar. Looking closer, Spike could see that he was at least as drunk as he was. He chuckled to himself. The other one, a man also in his late twenties, reminded him slightly of Jonathon, build wise, at least, even though he was taller. He sat to the left of the girl, playing on a synthesizer.   
  
Suddenly Spike realized the other's weren't dancing anymore; while he had sat staring the song had finished. He turned around to the bar, about to ask for yet another drink. He was cut off however, by a female voice behind him.  
  
"Hey, Charlie. Can I get a couple beers?"  
  
Spike turned around to find the singer standing on his right, leaning against the counter.   
  
The bartender gave the girl a warm smile (something that Spike thought could never occur in a bartender), and answered her question with another. "They for you, or someone else?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "None for me; pretty much all Kyle. He's the only guy I know who acts more sober when he's drunk than when he's dry."  
  
Charlie laughed and handed her what she wanted.  
  
She took the drinks and took a seat down at the counter.  
  
Charlie looked up at her. "Don't you need to give those to Kyle?"  
  
She shrugged. "I figure I ought to make him suffer a little. He should at least have to WORK for his drinks, don't you think?"  
  
Spike snorted with laughter. She turned and grinned at him.  
  
"Then again" she said, " maybe I should just give YOU the drinks and watch his reaction."  
  
Spike grinned back. "And what would that do?"  
  
She leaned back in her chair and laughed, "Make him figure out what he hates more; losing his booze or watching me flirt with someone."  
  
Spike's grin grew even wider. "Oh, so you consider this flirting? Maybe I oughta show you something a little more real..."  
  
Eyes on the ceiling, she replied "Well, considering you're amazingly drunk, I think I'm doing rather well, don't you? I didn't even think vampires could get this hammered."  
  
Spike was too drunk to notice the comment.   
  
"So...want to dance?" he ventured, as a new fast-paced number came on.   
  
"Can you even stand?" she asked, looking him up and down.  
  
He stood up without even a single misstep. Vampire reflexes and coordination...gotta love it, he thought.   
  
She grinned again. "Shouldn't have even asked. But if you're going to ask me to dance, don't you think it might be better if we actually knew each other's names first?"  
  
He looked up at her in surprise; he hadn't even thought to ask her name.   
  
"Spike; big bad of Sunnydale" he smirked.  
  
"Ah-ha...Skye; little bad of L.A." she answered, smiling at her own little joke.  
  
(A/N: Yea, yea, Skye is Liz. As Spike will later find out. And you'll find out why she calls herself this later.)  
  
Suddenly the long-haired guy from the band walked up to the bar. "Skye, next time can you please take a few minutes out of your excruciating social schedule to walk over to our table and drop off Adam and my drinks?" he said, grinning lopsidedly at her.   
  
"Sorry, Kyle, little busy; Spike here just invited me to dance" she said, looking up at him.   
  
His grin changed to a worried frown. "Are you sure you've got enough time?"  
  
She shook her head at him, as Spike looked on, not understanding a word and not really caring. "I've got about an hour left; enough for one dance and packing up the equipment; don't worry about it."  
  
Kyle nodded, but he didn't seem convinced by her answer. Seeing this, Skye held up a small watch, counting down the minutes on a timer.  
  
"See? I've got enough time. So go sit down and enjoy yourself. I'm not gonna hurt myself or anything, all right?"  
  
Kyle gave her a long look, and, sighing, went back to the table where Adam was waiting.   
  
Skye turned back to Spike.   
  
"So...you going to dance?" He asked her. She glanced back at the table, and then nodded.  
  
Spike pulled her out onto the dance floor, and the two of them began to dance. 


	5. Why Didn't You Call?

Disclaimers, etc: CHECK THE FIRST CHAPTER  
  
  
  
"Buffy, can you, uh, help me in the back?" Giles asked from behind the counter of the Magic Box.   
  
Buffy looked up at him questioningly. "What do we keep in the back -" she started, before realizing what he meant.  
  
"Oh - yea, I'll come with you."  
  
"Good; I have a sphere like the one we used against Glory back there" he said as he came to stand next to her. "It's the last of it's kind, but I'm sure we can figure out the properties it had in relation to Glory and the Key."  
  
Buffy gave a small laugh, and Giles looked at her.   
  
"Sorry" she said, "but I thought you were hinting at training, not that there was actually something back there."  
  
She headed towards the back. As she did, she heard Giles ask Willow, Xander, and Spike if they had found anything new, prompting another argument between Xander and Spike. Spike sounds as if he spent the whole night at a bar or something, she thought. Just like him; go get himself drunk when he's angry. Even though he had helped Dawn and the others out time and again, and had a soul now, he still was the same old him, and that bothered Xander. And her, to some extent. Her thoughts wandered again, this time, back to Liz. How much had changed in the years they hadn't seen her? Did she know about Tara? About Buffy, and how she had died? Why hadn't Giles told them she was calling?   
  
She was startled out of her thoughts by the sudden realization that Giles was beside her. The two of them walked into the room that held her training equipment, and she brushed her thoughts aside. 


	6. Step Into The Mix

The door to the Magic Box opened, sending the bell into another tinkling frenzy. Anya looked up, fairly unhappily. The shop was closed; she was counting money, and now this person was interrupting.   
  
"Store's closed" she said. "That's why the sign, you know, says 'closed'. Meaning, not open."   
The girl who had entered grinned and nodded. "I know; I'm not here to buy anything at the moment - I'm looking for someone. Rupert Giles?"  
  
Anya looked at the girl a little closer. She had her blondish hair pulled up in a high ponytail, and she was fairly tall, but Anya didn't really care; she just couldn't figure out what she wanted with Giles. Maybe she was returning something.  
  
"He's in the back - I'll get him, if you want" she said.  
  
"No thanks, I'll just wait until he comes out; looks like you're pretty busy there anyway. Large profit?"   
  
"Yes! We made a lot this week. It's good, because now we can buy things. Large things that are fairly expensive." Anya said warmly.   
  
Xander turned around from the pile of books surrounding him. "Anya, do you think that you could take a turn at the books? 'Cause the knowledge thing is not really me at the moment -" he stopped talking as he saw who was standing next to his ex-fiancé.  
  
"Hey Xander" said the girl.  
  
He stood slowly, unsure of what to do, and then broke into a large grin. "Liz, how are you doing? Long time no see!"  
  
They embraced, causing Anya and Spike to look up as Willow also left the table to give Liz her own hug.  
  
"But I thought you were coming tomorrow!" said Willow, not believing her eyes.   
  
"We got in last night" Liz explained. "With Kyle driving, it was shorter then we thought. We actually had time for a short set at the Bronze before heading over to the house. "  
  
The commotion from the front of the store caused Buffy, Giles, and Dawn to stop what they were doing and move towards the front of the store, Giles carrying the Daigon Sphere with him. As they crossed the doorway, Dawn ran forward to hug the blond girl in front of her. Buffy also ran over, and the two girls began chatting excitedly.   
  
Finally able to see past Buffy and Dawn, Giles stepped into the room. And dropped the sphere. It shattered, pieces flying across the floor. The room fell silent, and Elizabeth looked up.  
  
"Hi, Dad." She said.   
  
He stared, unable to speak. The silence consumed the store.  
  
Finally, Liz spoke.   
  
"Um...was that expensive?" 


	7. A Not So Much Welcome

Giles was shaken out of his stupor by the question. Looking down, he seemed to become aware of the fragments of the last remaining Daigon Sphere laying at his feet.   
  
"Um...yes, actually, it's, um, quite irreplaceable" he said, caught between attempting to pick up the pieces around him and taking off his glasses to clean them, something which made for a very awkward picture. Liz rushed forward towards him.  
  
"I've got it, don't worry about it" she said, and she gently held her hands out and spoke a single word. "Revertium". The pieces of the sphere almost instantly came into her hand, the entire sphere whole again. Liz stood up and handed the sphere to Giles.  
  
"Here" she said simply. He looked at her, bewildered, and then frowned. The rest of the Scoobies stood around uncomfortably, Willow especially. None of them had seen any magick completed since Willow had gone on her rampage, and it brought back some very unsettling memories. Spike, on the other hand, was still staring at Liz, as if trying to place her face.  
  
"This is a highly sensitive magickal object" he said, he voice soft and growing harder as he spoke. "You could have damaged it by doing that; without the proper spell, it's powers could be rendered useless, or corrupted, or any number of things!"  
  
She took a few steps back and stared at him levelly, with her arms crossed in front of her. She was angry, and he knew it, and he knew that his own anger wasn't helping.   
  
"One: Just trying to help, you don't need to bite my head off for it. Two: It won't damage anything, and you definitely don't need to worry about it. You can trust me on that."   
  
Buffy looked between father and daughter, and knew things were going to heat up in a minute if someone didn't step in. She thought fast to change topics.  
  
"So Liz - where are the guys?" In all the commotion she hadn't realized that the others hadn't accompanied her in. Speaking of which - why in the world was she walking?  
  
Dawn must have read her mind, because she asked the same question. Tearing her eyes away from her father, Liz turned to face the two Summers girls.  
  
" The guys are either unpacking or resting, not sure which. I actually snuck out," she admitted, smiling amiably. "Trust me; after they find out I'm gone they'll check everywhere. . ." she laughed. "I can hear them now - Elizabeth Ann Morgan, where were you? We've been looking everywhere! You should have said something! Or at least picked us up some food!" she raised her hands in a mock shrug. "What can you do? Seriously though, I give them ten minutes, tops, to pin where I am."  
  
Seeing Dawn open her mouth to ask her question again, Liz smiled and continued. "And I am walking around because I can. I've got about an average of nine hours or so depending before my legs run out - and believe me, I use up every second of it."   
  
She held up her left wrist, which had what resembled a small watch on it. "This times it for me, see? I just input the time and it beeps when I have ten minutes left."  
  
Giles looked at it. "It can't be very accurate" he said, in a milder tone than before. Dawn sighed with relief inside. It seems disaster had been averted for the time being.  
  
Liz glanced up at him, while Willow held her hand, turning it so she could see every angle that she could. "It is accurate - down to the second. I don't even really need it - I just use it in case a situation comes up where I'm in troub - where I may be too far away from a place to rest." She looked at the others. "So. . . what's with all the books?"  
  
Giles spoke first. "We're researching aspects of the Key. It's a magickal object, made of pure energy. . . it was used to almost open a portal that would have unleashed Hell on Earth -"  
  
Liz interrupted. "Yea, I kinda gathered that from Dawn on the phone. . . so, portal closed, Glory dead, Dawn not in danger, why the big commotion?"  
  
Giles seemed surprised that Dawn had confided her origin with Elizabeth; she seemed reluctant to speak about it with anyone, and would often leave the room when they discussed it. It unnerved her to think about her life, or lack thereof, before she had been made human. Flustered, he began cleaning his glasses and continued.  
  
"Dawn is not completely out of danger. There are demons that will be able to sense her magickal aura, and possibly may try to use her in some various purpose, something which must be avoided. We need to find out more about the Key if we are ever to protect it." He didn't mention that the Hellmouth was a dangerous place for Dawn to be living, and that it might influence whatever powers lay dormant within her.  
  
Liz nodded. "So why the paperweight?" she asked, glancing at the sphere, now safe in Giles' hands.  
  
"We originally thought it was supposed to repel Glory. . . and to some effect, it did. However, it's actual purpose seems to be something of a locator. . .it apparently is supposed to locate the other sections of the Key."  
  
Liz had a look of surprise upon her face, as did the others. They hadn't been told this.  
  
Finally, Dawn spoke, very quietly, so they almost couldn't hear her. "There's. . . more of me somewhere else?"  
  
Giles hesitated, then nodded. "Although", he told Dawn gently, walking over to place a hand on her shoulder, "It isn't a part of you; they are different entities onto their own."  
  
Xander looked towards Buffy and Dawn, and then to Giles. "So . . . that mean what, exactly?"  
  
Elizabeth spoke. "It means that there are other things out there with qualities of the Key. It could be one, or a dozen. But if I remember correctly, the Key was originally split into two separate energies a very long time ago. The one possessed the portal qualities, and the other one possessed the others. They were taken to locations where no one could find them, so that if something DID turn up for the Key, it wouldn't be able to complete it's deed. Since then, it may have been split into even more pieces."  
  
"But the portal was able to open fine when Glory tried it!" Buffy said, confused.  
  
"True, but that only required the portal qualities of the Key, and nothing else." Liz shrugged. "Then again, I could be wrong."  
  
Dawn looked down at the floor, emotion overcoming her. Spike wanted to go and hug her, but knew that he'd end up getting beaten down by Xander or Buffy. Touching a Summers girl was not a sharp thing to do, and he didn't want to get staked. Elizabeth also saw the look on her face, and silently vowed to talk to her more fully later. Dawn looked up as if she had heard her, and gave a small nod, not noticing that she hadn't actually spoken.  
  
Giles looked up at her. "Where did you read this?" he asked, his tone eager. Liz hesitated. Spike, who had been leaning against the counter silently, noticed that it was with some reluctance she began to speak again.  
  
"Um. . . Magickal Artifacts Lore and Legend, chapter 8, paragraph . . .5, I think" she said. The other Scoobies seemed surprised she could remember that much, but Giles just nodded, thinking.  
  
"I don't remember having that volume on hand. . . did you read it elsewhere?" he asked, hoping she had a good answer to give her.  
  
She shook her head, and gave a little smile. "I sort of poured Quentin Traver's coffee all over it so he couldn't read it when I was seven" she said.   
  
"You mean you remember all that from a book you read when you were SEVEN?" Xander asked, incredulously, at the same time Anya said "You knew Travers when you were a kid?" Both glared at each other and fell silent. Elizabeth laughed, and, sensing the change in tone, decided it was time for a lighter topic to discuss.   
  
"Yea, I do, and I did know him; but maybe we should talk about something else. We seem to have some company" she said, gesturing towards the door, where they could see Kyle and Adam coming towards them. She turned to Dawn and winked.   
  
"What did I tell you?"  
  
Dawn smiled, but Buffy wore a small frown on her face. Where is Michael? She thought to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, Spike decided to speak up about a matter that was bothering him.   
  
"You're the girl from the bar." He said, not knowing whether or not he was right.  
  
She nodded, but didn't say anything. Kyle and Adam were apparently having trouble with the car...she congratulated herself on "fixing it up" before she left.   
  
"You said your name was Skye" he said, his tone accusing. This time she looked up.  
  
"And you never said you were a vampire" she grinned. "It's the name of my band; I never use my real name in public" she said, giving a small shrug.   
  
The rest of the Scoobies seemed taken aback - Spike and Elizabeth had already met?  
  
Answering the question no one had asked, Elizabeth explained. "We met last night at the Bronze after our set was over. Didn't we, guys?" she finished, as the bell on the door tinkled madly after Kyle forced it open. The two of them walked into the store, looking very unhappy.  
  
Adam opened his mouth immediately, speaking quickly. "Elizabeth Ann Morgan, where were you? We've been looking everywhere! You should have told us you were going out or called our beepers!" he paused, thinking. "Or at least picked us up some food or something." He finished.  
  
Both he and Kyle were shocked when Elizabeth, Dawn, Buffy, and Willow started to laugh, with Xander trying to hide a smile of his own. Spike on the other hand, was looking at the two men warily - what were two guys of their ages doing with a girl like Elizabeth? Giles just looked irritated at the sight of them.  
  
(A/N: I am extremely sorry this is going so slowly, I'll try to pick up the pace a bit. There is just so much back story I need to get through, and I'm doing this alternatively with my summer reading, so be patient.) 


	8. An Unexpected Question

(A/N: Okay, I know, I'm a newbie, I'm an idiot, etc, etc. . . but, um. . . what's a Mary Sue? Lol)  
  
Elizabeth watched as Kyle and Adam tried to outstare Giles. It would never work, she thought. He always wins; the only time I've ever seen them fall all over themselves is with him. God; they even call him 'Mr. Giles'.   
  
She smiled wistfully. They aren't so different from the twelve-year olds they were in England. And yet they had to grow up so fast. . .twice. . .   
  
She realized that Kyle had spoken. "Huh?" she asked.  
  
"I asked if you were okay; are you sure you don't want to go lie down or something?" His eyes were full of concern, but she knew his real reason for asking.   
  
'Did you tell him yet?' his mind screamed; she knew they were worried. They didn't want her here. They would have done almost anything to keep her in L.A. - in fact, they almost overruled her decision to take a break from her career to travel here. They'll take you out, they told her. They will destroy you; they will kill you. They won't understand. They won't forgive. She didn't understand why they were so worried. She was planning on staying a couple of weeks, a month, tops, and then leave.   
  
But they were worried as if she had told them to pick up and move there forever.   
  
Giles was talking to Kyle and Adam now, grilling the two of them. Where have they been the past three years, what have they been doing, have they been keeping her safe and out of trouble. Why it was she wasn't still in a wheelchair, resting and keeping off her feet. Why her disease seemingly "cleared up". She wanted to tell him how many spells and medications it took for those precious nine hours. She wanted to tell him how she used up at least four every morning by practicing karate, tai-chi, any form of martial arts or centering that she could do. How very careful she had to be that she didn't find herself in the wrong place at the wrong time and not be able to escape. How many close calls there had been.  
  
But she kept silent. Try as she might, she couldn't say anything to him at the moment. It hurt, to see him in front of her, and know that he had never returned a single call. Never called her back. She would talk to him about that, later. When they were alone, and the others weren't around to hear them argue.  
  
So instead, she took some time to take in the scene around her. They had all changed a lot; Xander seemed stronger, more confidant (or at least as confidant as one could manage when they were Xander). Willow, however, seemed to be the opposite. She seemed quieter, more withdrawn; all of the emerging confidence Elizabeth had seen in her before had almost disappeared, as if afraid to show itself. Elizabeth had never met Tara, but she knew how much Willow had loved her. Why else would she try to take out the world for her? In a strange and twisted way, it was sort of romantic. Anya was back to counting money. . . apparently that was what she liked best. Elizabeth knew from Dawn that she was a vengeance demon, and had taken extra precautions before coming over; it would be very bad if Anya were to sense something out of place. Buffy seemed to be happier than Dawn had described her; hopefully, she was finally being able to move past being brought back alive.   
  
Still, she thought wryly, if I brought her back. . . I would have asked first.  
  
Dawnie seems so empty. I can feel her pain from here; she doesn't understand, and doesn't WANT to understand. To her, she's just a kid. A kid who found out that not only did she not exist, but that the original thing she was a part of was in pieces.   
  
Liz wanted to reach out to her, but knew now wasn't the time. Later. It was always later.  
  
And Spike. Okay, vampire with a soul; been there, seen that, wash the car with the t-shirt. Hearing that from Dawn had gotten Elizabeth thinking about Angel-clones and lots of brooding and moping. But Spike was anything but Angel. He spoke and moved with an energy of his own. And Goddess help her. . . but DAMN, he was hot.   
  
For a member of the undead, at least.  
  
She pushed the thought aside, a pang in her chest at the memory of Michael.   
  
She realized too late that Spike was staring back at her. In fact, all of them were. She shook herself out of her daydream and faced the silence of the group, unsure what was going on.  
  
Timidly, Willow spoke.   
  
"Michael's dead?"   
  
Liz almost fell over. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She had no idea what to say.   
  
Spike saw, and came to her rescue. "Red, I don't think this is the time." Willow nodded mutely, retreating to the line that the other Scoobies had become a part of.   
  
Then Dawn asked the next logical question (at least, in Dawn's mind). "How long were you two married?"  
  
This time, Liz did fall over, stumbling backwards. In a flash Kyle and Adam each had one of her arms, holding her while she righted herself.   
  
"A year. . ." she croaked, until she cleared her throat. "A year and a half." 


	9. A Conversation Between Father and Daught...

It was evening now. Elizabeth, Kyle, and Adam had gone back to the house after having lunch with the others. Explanations were given, there were tears, but everyone in the group had seen too much death to become largely affected. Giles had been shocked - he hadn't known that Michael and Elizabeth had gotten married.   
  
Would he have seen it in the papers if it leaked? Would he have cared? Elizabeth had wondered. The press had heard rumors that they had held a small wedding, but no one had known the truth. And considering the events that had happened over the last year, it was doubtful many of them had taken the time to read the paper anyway.   
  
Still, though, she thought. I would have thought they knew he was dead.  
  
She sat on the couch, in front of the television, but she didn't care what was on. She was thinking too hard, and it was mostly dark thoughts about her father and why he seemed so interested now, as opposed to the past three years. She knew he was angry at her for choosing this career, and for leaving so young, but she had never thought he would hold such a grudge against her. It wasn't like him. And that made her nervous.  
  
Checking her weapons, she told Kyle and Adam she was going for a walk. They were hesitant, and wanted to stop her - but in the end, how did they think they would manage that? They certainly couldn't hold her down by force.  
  
She found herself wandering over towards The Magic Box. Without realizing it, she was searching for Giles. She wanted to clear this up with him now. If she didn't - they would leave again, and his time wouldn't bother attempting to come back.  
  
When she looked in she could see Giles and Willow inside; everyone else had gone home. Willow was still researching on the net, it seemed, but Giles was rather aimlessly flipping through most of the books she had seen the others already go to. Clearly, he was unnerved about something, and when he heard her knock he seemed almost relieved that it was she who came to him, rather than the other way around.  
  
He invited her in, and after a quick word to Willow, they headed towards the back room.   
  
Giles was the one who spoke first, slowly and quietly, so that the young woman outside wouldn't hear.  
  
"You never told me you had gotten married" he said, seemingly hurt that he had not been included in such a decision.  
  
"Maybe if you had returned my calls; picking up a phone is pretty easy these days. And there are nifty little things called answering machines. . ." she said, keeping her voice low as well.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about" he said, "The only phone calls I had from you were almost three months after you had gone. I haven't gotten anything else."  
  
"Don't lie about it; I've been calling your place every month; I even got your new number from Dawn when you moved back to England! And don't say you didn't know where I was either, that's just crap. Only five people know my number, and you are one of those five. And if you didn't have it, Dawn and Cordelia both do, and it wouldn't have been a royal pain to call THEM and ask for it. Or you could have just picked up a paper and looked to the Entertainment section, they've got a better idea of my itinerary's than I do!" She was trying hard not to unleash every ounce of anger she had on him, and her voice rose in anger.   
  
"You should have come back here. If you were only in L.A., you should have come sooner" he said, his voice matching hers.  
  
"I have a CAREER. It actually requires some work once in awhile!" she yelled.  
  
He yelled right back at her "I forgot, of course, that I don't have a career. What with saving the world and doing something USEFUL with my life, instead of making a lot of noise on a tape recorder!"  
  
Elizabeth wanted to say something else, but Giles cut her off.  
  
"And why do you insist on this in the first place? Michael was almost twice your age! You hang around with deviants who are going to end up leading you into trouble, you are in a line of work that is extremely fickle in nature, and you completely cut contact with everyone you know! Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Any clue?!"  
  
Liz gave a short laugh. "So NOW you want to play father figure? That's really good, Dad, honestly. Considering you didn't give a damn about me in England, why care now? God, I was so stupid! Here I come, thinking that maybe you might have changed, that I could actually tell you things, but it's the same shit, different channel."   
  
"You are still my daughter." He said, his voice growing softer.  
  
"No, I'm not." She said, still angry. "I'm just something the Council dumped on you because my parents just happened to get killed by some rogue demon-thing instead of a mugger." He flinched at her words. He knew, of course, that the initial reason she was to live with him was for her to be in close proximity to the Council so that they could see if she had been affected by that demon. They originally wanted to kill her immediately, but Giles and a few others had stepped up to intervene; nevertheless, there were still numerous tests performed, especially when they found her to be extremely intelligent, passing middle school at the mere age of eight; they never conclusively found any evidence to suggest she was tainted, although Travers had watched her closely until the day she left. Giles felt responsible, in many ways. He had often been working, still in his "Old Council ways", by the book, and he knew he had not given her the attention that a young child should have gotten. But until she turned twelve, and left him for America against his wishes, they had shared a bond of some sort. Now however, he could see that she had changed so much; he didn't know where that little girl had gotten to.  
  
"Besides" she said, "You have Buffy." It hurt her to say the words, and it hurt him to hear them. But in some aspects, it was the truth, and both of them knew it. Giles was more than a father to Buffy, whose own had a minimal role in her life; but Giles also knew that Elizabeth viewed him as the Hank Summers of her life, and it pained him more than any words could express.  
  
"Look," she said, impatient to leave. This hadn't gone how she had hoped. "I'm only here for a month. Afterwards, I'll leave, and you won't have to worry about me again. Kyle and Adam may be protective, but they're my friends, and they just want me safe."  
  
He looked at her and said sharply "So do I."  
  
She nodded, and the two of them stood there for awhile in silence, contemplating what was said and what should have been, the words that were spoken and the ones they'd never hear.   
  
Before she left, Giles did say one more thing which troubled her.   
  
"Elizabeth, I never received any phone calls from you, with the exception of two short ones you gave from a hotel. And that is the truth."  
  
Why didn't any of her cell calls reach him? And was he telling her the truth?  
  
She turned off the path towards the house and instead headed toward one of the cemeteries.   
  
I need to kill something, she thought. She didn't notice the shape following closely behind her. 


	10. What's The Harm In Two Friends Dancing, ...

Disclaimer: I always forget to put these up - I own nothing except Liz, Kyle, Michael, Adam, and Diana (DE-anna)  
  
The song is 'The Way You Like It' by Adema  
  
  
Spike left the crypt, cigarette in hand. He planned on stalking around town for awhile, see if anything good was going on, and then head back to either Willy's or The Bronze.   
  
Running the course of the day through his head, he almost tripped over a low tombstone. It jerked him out of his thoughts long enough to notice that there were shouts and sounds like bodies hitting pavement towards his right. Dropping the cigarette, he ran in that direction, slowing down when he saw it was just a certain blonde taking out two or three fledgling vamps.   
  
Stupid git, he thought, and was about to leave when he realized something.  
  
Looking closer, he saw it wasn't Buffy who was fighting; the technique was completely different, and the girl's hair was longer. One of the vampires lunged at the girl, who dropped down and swung her legs to knock the vampire off his feet. Before he had a chance to move, she had herself upright and had staked him cleanly.   
She moves pretty fast, he thought, and he sat on top of one of the taller tombstones, watching her with interest.   
  
He chuckled.   
  
She could probably give the Slayer a run for her money, he wagered, as Elizabeth did a high kick which landed squarely in the second vamp's face. He was dust before he touched the ground. The third one however, was still willing for a fight. Apparently, Elizabeth wasn't. She threw the stake to the ground and sat down.  
  
The vampire, puzzled, advanced on her. Spike looked worriedly at her. Hadn't the whelp or someone said something about her having a problem walking?   
  
He hadn't needed to worry though. As the vampire approached, the sitting figure simply faded away. As Spike looked on in shock, the real Elizabeth came out from behind another tombstone behind the vampire, and staked him while he was still trying to figure out where his potential prey had gotten to. Standing up with her back towards him, she began to walk away, and then stopped.  
  
"You know, you might have wanted to lend a hand" she said, her tone neutral.  
  
Spike hopped down from his perch. "Not at all, when you were doing so well on your own." He said, taking a few long strides to catch up with the moving girl.  
  
"You have some moves as good as Buffy" he said, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice. "Maybe even better. And here I thought you were a weakling or something", he shrugged, taking out another cigarette. Before he could light it, it was out of his hands and being ground into the ground.  
  
"Not a weakling; just weak", she said, smiling. "Didn't anyone tell you smoking is bad for you?"   
  
He snorted. "I'm already dead, luv, so I don't think it matters much."   
  
She smiled again. "Ah, maybe so, but second-hand smoke still kills, and I already have enough potential ways to die without adding that to the list. So keep the pack in your pocket, buddy."  
  
He held up his hands in defeat. "So, where are we going?" he asked, as she rounded a street corner.  
  
"I'm going to the Bronze. I have no idea where you're going" she said. It took him a moment to realize she was kidding. It had been a long time since he just had an actual conversation with someone that didn't include a "get lost Spike" for real.   
  
The two of them entered the Bronze and Elizabeth began walking towards the section with seating. Looking towards the bar, Spike decided to follow, and took a seat next to her.  
  
Someone came and asked for their drink orders (apparently Charlie had sent them over), and Spike ordered himself a little something of substance, while Liz ordered a Coke.   
  
Spike commented on her choice. "So are we a little Miss-Mary-all-proper, or what here?" he asked. She looked up at him, puzzled.  
  
"No alcohol, no cigarettes" he explained.  
  
She gave a short laugh. "No, no alcohol. I hate cigarettes, and if I have too much to drink. . . let's just say it isn't a good thing."   
  
He nodded, remembering his own drunken episodes, usually resulting in some very entertaining kills. They weren't entertaining now, however.   
  
"I bet I've done a lot worse than you when I've been drunk" he said out loud.   
  
"You probably have."  
  
"What's the worst thing you ever did."  
  
She hesitated, but answered. "Burned down a building. You?"  
  
Spike looked up at her sharply. "You serious?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged and smiled. "You'll never know" she said, laughing.  
  
Spike wasn't used to this from a person, with the exception of maybe Dawn. Elizabeth was playing with him, and not cruelly, either. It was as if the two were just very good friends out for a night on the town.   
  
If it weren't for the fact that we're on the Hellmouth and I'm a vampire, I might even believe it for a minute, he thought.  
  
They were playing canned music tonight - either there wasn't a band lined up or they had backed out. Elizabeth took a sip of her Coke and then got up. Spike looked up at her.   
  
"Want to dance?" she asked him.  
  
"Do I have your REAL name now?" he shot back. She laughed, and he got up heading towards the dance floor. Unlike the last night, Spike was now almost completely sober, and was unsure of what to do.   
  
"You know," he said. "If any of them see us like this, they'll pretty much stake me"  
  
She turned around and looked at him. "Who will?"  
  
"Um, the Watcher, the Slayer, Nibblet, the whelp. . .pretty much the full company."  
  
She looked confused, but Spike sensed she knew more than she was letting on. "And why would they have a problem with two friends dancing?"   
  
Friend. He was taken aback at the word, and for a moment was left speechless. That moment was enough for Liz.  
  
"Look. Just put your hands here" she said, indicating her waist. "Then just go with it."   
  
He gave her a mock glare. "I DO know how to dance" he said, and she laughed.  
  
He did as she said though, and soon they were dancing, rocking ,grinding to the music.  
  
I'll get inside you  
I'll get inside you  
Don't live in shame  
'Cause feelings change  
And fame remains  
The reason why you're gonna wanna take me home tonight  
It's all the same  
Up in this game  
But people change  
The money claims  
Everyone from everything  
  
  
Spike looked down at Liz, who was thoroughly enjoying herself. It occurred to him that she would be dancing with someone else if he hadn't seen her in the cemetery tonight. It also occurred to him that at the moment, he was glad it was him.  
  
  
I can't believe that you would think that shit of me  
I was amazed at the torment that you put me through  
If you could see   
Right through the greed  
And all your needs  
You'd realize that you were just about as bad as me  
  
  
Burned down a building, he mused. Somehow, he didn't think she was joking. And the strength that she had when she was fighting was unnatural too. He figured something was going on, but he didn't care. It was her business, not his.  
  
Sometimes I only remember  
The days when I was young  
Nowadays no one remembers when they were young and stupid  
The way you like it  
Come on baby  
Help me someone to confide in  
I'll get inside you  
Now you're begging me to stay  
I'll get inside you  
  
The way you like it  
  
The song ended, and Spike went to go sit down, claiming that he'd rather drink than dance. Elizabeth stayed on the floor, a few guys coming up to her, and they danced together for the next few songs, all fast. She finally sat down with the arrival of a slower number, much to the disappointment of her new "friends".   
  
They sat in silence for awhile, Spike looking her up and down. Finally, a little irritated, Elizabeth asked "What exactly are you looking for?"  
  
"Just trying to figure something out" he replied calmly.  
  
She paled slightly, but her tone was light when she responded "What for?"  
  
He leaned forward. "Actually, I'm tryin' to figure out how you resemble old Rupert. The two of you seem to be pretty different, all things considered. I'd figure any of the Watcher's offspring would be born with a 'tweed' gene or something."  
  
She laughed, and relaxed a little. "That would probably be because I'm not his." Seeing Spike's look, she hastily added "I'm adopted. We aren't blood relatives."  
  
He laughed and took another drink. "Figures. I knew he wouldn't have been able to get laid" he said, and was surprised when she laughed with him. Buffy would have decked him for saying something like that.   
  
Elizabeth looked at her watch, and scowled. "Crap; I've got to get home." She said, sounding not at all happy about the fact.   
  
"You don't have to, luv. No one's forcin' you."   
  
"Yea, but you don't live with the two stooges. They'll have a search party out, I'd bet anything, if I don't get home on time."  
  
An odd look crossed Spike's face.  
  
"I don't really get the relationship between the three of you. Bein' protective is fine and all, but they're acting like a couple of buggers without a few screws."   
  
She laughed again, and, finishing her drink , answered him.  
  
"They're just friends. I've known them since I was seven or so; we went to high school together. They look out for me." She grinned again. "Besides, if they were pimps or something, they'd be way richer than me, and that's not gonna happen anytime soon."  
  
Spike laughed, and their conversation ended as they each ordered another drink. 


	11. What's It Like?

"Drusilla sounds like a nut case" Elizabeth said as she and Spike walked along the street.  
  
"Hey!" he said indignantly, but then laughed. "Yea, well, I guess, she was; but I loved her just the same."  
  
"So. . . what's it like?" she said, running her right hand along the side of the building they were passing.  
  
"What are you talkin' about, luv?" he asked.  
  
"Being a vampire. What's it like?"  
  
Spike wasn't sure how to answer her. He wasn't about it himself; it used to be fun; a little bite before making love with Dru, terrorizing people for decades; then that bloody Initiative got in the way. And the Slayer. . . Spike's feelings for her had certainly complicated things.   
  
Lost in thought, he almost ran into a street pole. Elizabeth gently took his hand and steered him away from it.  
  
Finally, he answered her, "Bein' a vampire used to be fun. Now; I don't think I am one anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Vampires are supposed to hunt, feed. I've been living off pigs blood since the stupid Initiative put a bloody chip in my head. Now I've got a soul - suppose Nibblet or the Slayer already mentioned that little bit of information to you - I haven't attacked a human in ages." He looked down, remembering the last time he and Buffy had been alone in a room together, and gave an involuntary shudder.  
  
" 's only thing that keeps me from bein' a pile of ash on the ground," he thought, remembering how Xander and Giles had wanted to stake him on site. Red had been in her own world then, still reeling from what she did to Warren. Anya; she hadn't said anything to him. He thought she might even feel a little guilty, remembering their own episode together and wondering if it had pushed him into what he did. Buffy wouldn't even come and see him; even now, she wouldn't look him directly in the face. And Dawn; she just stood there, and hadn't said anything. Not a word. But in her eyes was a force of hatred so great that he had almost backed out of the Magic Box.   
  
As he mulled over these thoughts, he was aware of a hand on his shoulder. Elizabeth was walking beside him, silently, giving him time to collect himself.  
  
And what had happened? He thought to himself. He had gone there to plead with her; she loved him, and he knew it. Drusilla had seen it in her vision, the second half of what she had told him before she left; "You belong to the Slayer; and she belongs to you". How the event had escalated into what it had was beyond him. He wanted to say he had been possessed, or something, and make some excuse, but there wasn't any. And his new soul wouldn't let him forget.  
  
She could have stopped it, a voice said in his head.   
  
No; it was my fault, and I know it. I was a stupid bugger to try to go over there in the first place; I went too far.  
  
Maybe so, the voice continued. Still, she is the Slayer. She's bested you before. Why not now?  
  
The thought was so unsettling Spike pushed it out of his mind, and concentrated on what was going on around him instead. They had made it back to the cemetery, his familiar crypt in view. He turned to Elizabeth.  
  
"You sure you should be the one takin' me home?" he asked, half serious. "Seems like those friends of yours would rather it be the other way around."  
  
She shrugged. "They'll get over it."  
  
He stood at the door of his crypt, unsure of what to say. Elizabeth swiftly stepped in.  
  
"It was fun tonight. I'll see you around tomorrow at the Magic Box, k?" Spike nodded, and Elizabeth turned to leave.  
  
Entering his crypt, he saw that Clem had fallen asleep watching the television again. He started towards the lower level when he heard a scream.   
  
He turned around an ran out of the crypt. 


	12. Uncovered Enemies, Uncovered Secrets

Elizabeth was almost out of the cemetery when she was ambushed from behind, the creature knocking her headfirst into a tombstone. Her forehead openly bleeding, the shock was so great she almost lost consciousness. As it was, she could have swore she felt her bones rattle as she met the solid stone.  
  
Hell no, she thought, slowly pushing herself up. Not tonight. Why couldn't you attack me in the morning?.  
  
She made it up to her knees before she was struck again, this time knocked down on her side. Looking up, she was able to see a creature with long dark hair and fangs.   
  
Shit, she thought, alarmed. She knew what these things were; a specific type of demon that she had met once in L.A.; they were impossible to kill, unless you were able to break their necks. And usually, you didn't get far enough.  
  
If I don't get up, I'm dead. Putting all of her weight on her hands, she pushed herself up and onto her feet, taking a fighting stance against the demon. She was aware of Spike running up behind her - how did he know? She thought. Had she screamed? She couldn't remember.  
  
The demon lunged at her, and she dodged, making it lose it's footing. Trained for fighting, it quickly moved to secure itself, but that second was all she needed. A high kick was placed right at his chest, knocking him backwards. But that wouldn't stop him; their hides were so thick it wouldn't feel much of the impact.   
  
Suddenly Spike jumped in, and began punching and kicking the creature. Like a machine, he kept going even though it seemed to be a losing battle, unlike the creature, Spike could be killed by a small piece of wood.   
  
The demon seemed aware of this, trying to throw Spike at a tree with a particular many sharp branches sticking out. Spike was able to dodge it, but both he and the demon knew he wouldn't be able to forever. However, the demon didn't seem interested in him - he turned his attention back to Elizabeth. Advancing on her, it didn't seem worried that she was up on her feet and ready to take him again.  
  
He knows he's going to win. She thought. And he's probably right. Dammit, Spike, why did you have to come out here?   
  
Suddenly, she heard a small beeping noise. Oh Goddess, she thought. I've got to get out of here!  
  
She exchanged a few blows, and then retreated to the temporary safety of one of the more formidable graves. Spike was still on the ground; GET UP! She screamed at him in his head. Started, he was shaken out of whatever it was that stopped him. The demon, intent on Elizabeth, didn't notice Spike as he crept up behind him.  
  
"Break his neck!" she said, but Spike didn't seem to hear her, the demon rounding on him.   
  
Spike wrapped an arm around the demons neck, but the demon moved to flip him over before he knew what happened. Bugger it, he's strong, he thought, rolling out of the way as the demon's fist came crashing down.   
  
Spike went for the demon's head, and this time, was ready for his move.  
  
"Break his neck, you idiot!" he could hear Elizabeth yelling, but he didn't pay any attention to her. Instead, he violently twisted the demon's head until he heard a snap.  
  
"Now, what the bloody hell were you saying?" he asked.  
  
"Never mind." Elizabeth said. She walked over to where Spike was examining the demon.  
  
"What the bugger is it?" he wondered aloud, and she shrugged. She was in no mood to explain anything. Instead, she sank down to the ground next to him, and closed her eyes.   
  
"We can ask Dad tomorrow; if any more show up Buffy will probably want to know."  
  
"What happened to your head?" he asked, an odd sound in his voice.  
  
"I knocked it on a headstone."  
  
"I know that; but there isn't any cut. Or blood, for that matter." Immediately, Elizabeth's hand flew to her forehead. She sighed.  
  
"Then maybe I didn't hit it as hard as I thought." She said, knowing it was a feeble excuse.  
  
"Except you did luv, and the blood was flowing pretty freely a few minutes ago."   
  
"Yea, well, I heal pretty fast." Seeing Spike's look, she shook her head. "Not now. Just don't ask me now."  
  
"All right" he said, helping her to her feet. "But you and I are going to have a chat soon about disappearing wounds and voices talkin' to me inside my head."  
  
She looked up at him sharply. "Yea, I noticed it when I was on the ground, luv. You weren't speaking out loud, or else demon-boy would've turned on me before I was up."  
  
"Don't be such a wise-ass" she said, grumpily. Without warning, she collapsed on the ground. "Bugger!" she yelled, and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Spike asked, watching as Elizabeth dialed.  
  
"Calling Kyle and Adam." Seeing Spike's face, she shook a warning finger at him. "It's either that or sit on the ground for half a day, and I want to go home."  
  
He laughed, and, closing her cell phone, lifted her up, ignoring her protests. "Told you I should've taken you home" he said.   
  
She gave him a withering glance. "Just watch it."   
  
Laughing again, he carried her towards her home. 


	13. Magic Box Talks

"It's a Lokardik demon," Giles said, glancing down at the picture Buffy was pointing to.   
  
"That's what attacked me last night," she said, taking a seat beside him as Dawn looked on.   
  
"Well, it's rather unusual to see something like that in this area, even with it being the Hellmouth. Usually they keep to themselves" Giles said, grabbing a few choice books on the shelves. He found this sort of thing exciting; a new form of demon seen in Sunnydale. His books and he were in for an interesting time, he thought to himself.  
  
"Giles, we need to find out what this thing is; I couldn't make a dent in it!" she said, indicating the remnants of a bruise under her shirt where the demon had made contact.  
  
"Good Lord," he said. "But you did eventually kill it, yes?"  
  
"No. . ." Buffy said slowly, remembering the events of last night. "I was just getting ready to face him full on and he turned and. . . ran away."  
  
Giles looked up. "You mean he took off?" he said, puzzled.   
  
Buffy nodded. "Yea, it was the weirdest thing. It came in all gung-ho at first and then just backed off."  
  
"What did?" Willow and Xander asked as they came into the store.   
  
Buffy turned to face them. "A Kodiak demon came looking for trouble last night." Willow and Xander looked extremely confused.   
  
Anya looked up from behind the counter. "It's a Lokardik demon, not a Kodiak."  
  
"Did you get hurt?" Willow ask worriedly.  
"It practically took my head off," Buffy replied. "Then it turned chicken and ran away."  
  
Suddenly they were all aware of a commotion going on outside of the shop.   
  
"I can't believe you would do something so stupid! You can be such an idiot sometimes, do you know that?"  
  
"And why didn't you call? You let him carry you home and we didn't even know where the hell you were! You could have been dead!"  
  
The was a quieter voice that answered, and whatever they said, it enraged the other two.  
  
"Don't talk like that. Ever! I don't want to hear you say anything like that again Elizabeth!"  
  
The Scoobies looked at each other. Elizabeth? The three of them must be having an argument. Giles took a step towards the door, then changed his mind, sitting down and opening one of his books.  
  
There were a few more indecipherable shouts, and then another voice spoke up.  
  
"Look mates, I'm sure you can do this another time, but right now, I'd like to avoid getting' turned into a crispy critter. If it's all the same to you."  
  
Buffy exchanged a look with Xander. Spike was out there too? She silently wished that his blanket would slip off, and then retracted it. She didn't want to think about him at all, good or bad.  
  
The door opened, and in walked the four, Kyle and Adam noticeably angry, and Elizabeth looking as if she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Spike looked indifferent to the entire matter; however, if one looked closely they could see his eyes kept flicking back towards Elizabeth.   
  
Elizabeth wouldn't look at Kyle or Adam; instead she smiled at Dawn, who gave a small smile back.  
  
Buffy cleared her throat. "We're, uh, looking up a demon who attacked me last night. Wanna help?"  
  
"You too? Let me guess, Hercules-reject with long hair and really aching for a good fight? Spike and I ran into one last night."   
  
Kyle and Adam glared at Elizabeth, as if she had just disclosed a very private piece of information. Buffy, however, raised her eyebrows at the mention that Spike had been with her. Even Giles looked up.  
  
"Really? Did your, um, demon run off as well?" he asked, struggling not to say anything about Spike that might start a fight.  
  
Eliabeth looked confused. "No, he pretty much tried to kick ass until the end. Luckily Spike was able to off him."  
  
"Yes, you're, ah, very lucky to have had him around to protect you." Giles said with strained effort. Spike started to say something, but Elizabeth stopped him.  
  
Don't say anything with them here, she said to him, and he very nearly fell out of the chair he had seated himself in when he realized she hadn't spoken. She looked at him, hiding a smile.  
  
I thought you said you knew about this, she thought to him.   
  
"I did; I just didn't expect that" he said aloud. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Didn't expect what, Spike?" Giles asked. If Spike could have blushed, he would have then.  
  
"Nothin' ", he muttered.  
  
That WASN'T funny, he thought. This time Elizabeth laughed out loud, turning it into a cough when Kyle and Adam gave her a look.  
  
Giles closed the book he was reading. "According to the information Buffy provided me, the demon in question is a fighter, trained by birth. They travel in groups together, and usually stay out of sight."  
  
"Then why did we get attacked?" asked Buffy, confused.  
  
Giles took off his glasses. "Apparently, the ones which attacked you are slightly different then the normal breed." He looked at both the girls, and then glanced at Spike, who avoided his gaze.   
  
"They're bounty hunters. That's why they aren't often seen; they don't attack humans, or demons by nature."  
  
Buffy sat down slowly. "Which means that if they attacked us. . ."   
  
". . .then most likely they have a contract on someone." Giles finished.  
  
Buffy seemed confused. "But the demon DIDN'T attack me" she said. "I mean, at first it did, but after it saw me. . ."  
  
"It left", said Willow.   
  
Giles looked up from his seat, his glasses frozen in mid-wipe.   
  
"Good Lord" he said, looking from Liz to Spike. "That means they were after one of you." 


	14. How To Find A Lost Key

Spike gave Liz a look which plainly meant 'I'm sure you'll explain later', and then did something which Elizabeth wasn't expecting.  
  
"Yea, they were probably after me" he said. "I owe some currency to a few buggers, and this was probably their way of tryin' to collect."  
  
Kyle and Adam didn't look convinced at all, but the others were eager to jump on Spike for this. Especially Xander.  
  
"Same old Spike; get yourself into trouble, get other people hurt. Except you don't really seem to care, do you?" he said. Spike gave a low growl in reply. Elizabeth came to his rescue.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean to get anyone hurt Xander" she said, her voice low.   
  
"Yea Liz, but in case you haven't realized, it doesn't take much for him to get it to happen anyway. Someone could have gotten hurt worse then they did. Or someone could have gotten killed."  
  
He didn't notice how pale Liz had become, but Spike did. He growled again.   
  
Giles interrupted them. "Well now that we know why they're here, it should be fairly easy to get rid of them. All Spike has to do is pay the person he owes back."  
  
Spike nodded reluctantly. "Yea, Watcher. It's real easy."  
  
"So let's turn to the matter at hand, shall we?" Giles said, opening up a new volume in front of him.   
  
"What's the plan?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I've been looking into all the information we've accumulated about the Key so far, and I think it would be safe to assume that at least one of the pieces would be linked to us. To Buffy, at the very least."   
  
"Wait a minute" Buffy said. "I thought that two different groups or something handled each part - how do you know that we have the other?"  
  
"I don't, not exactly" Giles admitted. "However, the other section of the Key went missing only a few years before Dawn was brought here. It may very well be that they sent the other section as well, and all our information seems to point to that."  
  
"I've been looking through some of the older volumes and I think the best course of action at this point would be to cast the same spell Buffy used to see what was out of place in her home when her mother was ill. It correctly showed Dawn's true nature, and there is no reason to think it won't do that again."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
Everyone looked at Dawn.   
  
"Why not, Dawnie?" Willow asked, coming over to her.   
  
"Because that means everyone's going to see that I'm not really here. I don't want to see that. I don't want to see me flicker in and out of photographs, or look in a mirror. And that's what'll happen, right? Until we find out if I'm related to our toaster or some other weird thing that these people left here?" she looked up and they could all see she had tears in her eyes.  
  
Liz came and crouched down in front of Dawn.   
  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," she said. "I won't do it either, all right?"  
  
Dawn nodded, and gave a small smile. Liz turned to Giles.   
  
"If you are all going to be doing that today, how about I take Dawn out somewhere?" she looked back at Dawn. "I still haven't seen too much of the local scene; how about it?" Dawn looked at Buffy, and she nodded.   
  
"Just a couple questions," she said, as they headed for the door.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How long do you expect to have the spell in place?"  
  
"A few days, most likely. This way we can be sure to have covered all the potential areas where the other section of the Key may be hidden." She nodded thoughtfully, and then asked the question that she really didn't want the answer to.  
  
"What do you plan to do with it when you find it?"   
  
Giles looked up, surprised. "Probably destroy it," he said, and she felt Dawn's hand tighten in her own. "If what I've been reading is correct, it's a highly dangerous magickal object with a great deal of power; power that could easily become tainted or manipulated by someone else. We need to keep that from happening."  
  
He and the others noticed her pale face grow perhaps another shade paler. "Are you all right?" he ventured to ask.  
  
Lost in her own thoughts, she almost didn't hear him. "Hm? Oh; I'm fine. Just had a late night with the dancing and the demon-guy, is all. We'll see you guys later."  
  
They left, door shutting behind them. With that, Buffy turned towards Spike.   
  
"You two went DANCING?" she said incredulously.   
  
But she'd never get an answer. Spike was gone, sneaking out through the back. 


	15. Incomplete Preparation

"So, how's everything going. I mean, besides the whole let's-poke-into-my-private-life bit?" Liz asked as that sat at the food court of the mall, slipping her gloves into her pocket. Dawn was unsure that were even going to be allowed to go due to her previous shoplifting escapades, but with a few words to a few people form Elizabeth, the mall suddenly became open territory. Dawn sat at the food court and sipped her milkshake thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, Buffy's just being a total pain, 'cause she's mad that I'm talking to Spike again, and with that demon that was there she's all like 'don't go anywhere without me being there'; I mean, she was all willing to let me help fight when Willow almost destroyed the world, but now she doesn't even let me do any more than she used to. And Giles is all wrapped up in his books and his key-stuff, and Xander and Anya are still mad at each other, except not so much now, 'cause I think they're trying to patch things up. And Willow is sad because Tara's gone, and I think she's still freaked at the whole Warren thing. And Spike's upset 'cause he has a soul. And Kyle and Adam are mad 'cause of the argument you guys had."   
  
Liz raised her eyebrows.   
  
"Well, we all heard you."  
  
"I highly doubt you heard everything, Dawn." She said, struggling to keep her mind on the conversation.   
  
Oh, look a sale! A voice said. She pushed it away. He dumped me! Can you believe it? I must be such a horrible person, another cried. The chatter that was going on in each mall-goers head was overwhelming. Elizabeth reached back in her pockets and put her gloves back on.   
  
"You okay?" Dawn asked. Elizabeth smiled slightly. "You're the fourth person to ask that today," she said. "And the answer is I'm still fine. Question is, are you?"  
  
Dawn shifted uncomfortably. "Just not about the, y'know, the whole Keyness thing."  
  
She looked up at Liz, her eyes bright. "You know what I did when I found out?" Liz shook her head. "I cut myself. All down my arm." She held out the arm in question and pushed up her sleeve. Liz could see a faint scar running down the length of the arm.   
  
"I don't even know why I did it; I guess I just wanted to see, I dunno, if -"  
  
"If you could get hurt."   
  
"Yea. I mean, if I'm not real, then I can't die, right? 'Cause I'm not really alive?"  
  
Liz gave a sad inward smile. She remembered having that same thought a few months ago.  
  
"You're alive Dawn. And you're real. You just. . .didn't come into the world the same way other people do." She said, taking another sip. "I assume you found that out when you cut yourself though?"  
  
"Yea, lots of blood, lots of yelling."   
  
They sat in silence for awhile, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly Dawn asked a question Liz didn't expect.  
  
"What if the Key is human?" Elizabeth looked up, but didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Like, if the monks made ME human, don't you think those other monks or whatever could make them human, too? I could have a brother or sister out there; but Giles said he just wants to destroy it."  
  
"I'm sure he wasn't talking about human-Keys," Liz said. "But he's right; it carries a lot of energy and has a lot of powers, some which are almost uncontrollable by anyone." She thought for a minute and then continued. "And just because it's human doesn't mean it's not dangerous to be around."  
  
"Like me." Dawn said flatly.  
  
"No, not like you. Do you blow things up on a regular basis?" Dawn shook her head. "Do you. . .I don't know, do you go and beat people up and land them in hospitals?" Dawn shook her head again, a small smile on her face. Liz looked at her seriously, and then took out the Jumbo lollipop she had bought earlier. Tapping her once on each shoulder, Liz said, "I now officially dub thee as not dangerous."  
  
Dawn laughed. But in a serious voice, she said "Bad things still happen when I'm around though." Liz gave her a look.  
  
"This is the Hellmouth. You're the sister of the Slayer. You were expecting maybe Disneyland?" she said. "Come on; we came here to get away from all this stuff. Let's go do something." They got up and started walking towards the far end of the store.  
  
Nonchalantly, Liz asked, "Do you guys have any pictures of the last time I was here? I'd like to look at them later if you do." Dawn nodded. "I have some in my room, and I think Buffy has some in the albums up in the attic" she said.   
  
As they passed the elevator, Elizabeth said a few words under her breath. Back at the Summer's home, the pictures that had once included Liz in them were now tucked away in a small space of the attic. It was doubtful that they would be able to find them. She did the same to Giles' pictures, hiding the albums from her youth so that even if he were to trip over them he wouldn't know what they were. She had enough power to cover herself, but she wasn't going to be able to do that to the pictures too. She wondered if Kyle and Adam had argued over the spell. Probably, she decided. But she was ready anyway.  
  
She didn't know about the picture Giles had of her in his drawer at the Magic Box. 


	16. Spell Work

Buffy and Giles sat at the table in the Magic Box, sorting the items needed for the spell they were going to perform. Willow wasn't casting it; they didn't ask, and she didn't offer. Instead, they were going to create one huge spell to use on the seven of them; Spike hadn't returned, and Liz and Dawn were out at the mall. It would make it possible to see the Key's aura for exactly 48 hours; during that time, they were each going to look as thoroughly as they could through each of their houses, examining everything to see if any pieces of the Key were in their possession without realizing it. Willow was uncomfortable with the idea of having a spell cast on her, but after being assured by Giles that it wouldn't react or interfere with the magick that had entered her system during her 'lapse', she agreed. Anya said that she didn't need to use the spell, since she was a vengeance demon, but Xander was so nervous about doing it she had agreed to anyway. Kyle and Adam, after arguing (loudly) about how there was no point in doing such a thing, finally agreed, and the two of them were speaking to each other in hushed voices for the duration of the morning.  
  
Buffy turned to Giles, and keeping her voice low, said, "I think something happened last night with Liz and Spike; those two seemed so angry with her this morning, and then they tried to pick a fight with you."  
  
Giles glanced up at the two men, and said back, equally quietly, "I'm not sure what happened - or didn't happen last night. But the two of them have never been like this before; they've always been protective, to be sure, but I doubt I have ever heard them raise their voices to Elizabeth that way." He paused, and then slowly, said, "I think much has changed for the three of them in the last few years."   
  
Buffy nodded. "Still - maybe I should talk to her?"  
  
Giles shook his head. "One thing I have learned" he said, a wry smile on his face, "is that Elizabeth will do what she wants, no matter the consequences." Buffy saw the sad look on his face, but didn't know what to say. The two of them continued to work in silence, until the last preparation was made.  
  
Finally, Buffy looked up, exhausted. "I think we're ready guys", she said.  
  
They all gathered around the table and began. 


	17. Concept Of 'The Right Time' Doesn't Exis...

Disclaimer, etc: Check the first chapter.  
  
After dropping Dawn off at home, Elizabeth drove around aimlessly, with no destination in mind. She debated going to the Magic Box to see if anyone was still there; however, since Buffy met Dawn at the door she decided that they had either gone home or would be completing some last minute work.  
  
Liz recalled the look upon Buffy's face as Dawn had walked through the doorway. Clearly, whatever she had steered herself to see before putting herself under the effects of the spell was not enough, because the look on her face said it all; she actually seemed pained to see Dawn's true aura. Liz didn't know whether Dawn saw the look or not, but she had a feeling that she might get a call from the younger Summers later to stay over until they were finished with what they were doing.   
  
She went back to trying to figure out what to do, tapping her fingers on the  
  
The Bronze was ruled out, as was the new club, Haze; while she felt like dancing, she knew that with all the walking around she had done today she only had an hour or two left on her watch, and she wanted to avoid a repeat of last time. She could go and see Spike; however, that would involve lengthy explanations for things she wanted to forget about her life; and going home would result in another episode with Kyle and Adam, both of whom were more than displeased with her for not only not informing them that she had been fighting, but knowing that Spike had been there when she had. The three men had argued all morning, and Elizabeth was sure many times that Spike would slip.   
  
But he never did.   
  
However, out of all the choices before her, she would rather face Kyle and Adam than anyone else, so she turned the car around and headed for home. Pulling into the driveway, she saw the familiar glow of the television, its dull light penetrating the windows but failing to make a lasting impression on the world around it.   
  
So they're home, she thought to herself, and she walked cautiously towards the door. Ever since Michael's death, they had been even more protective then usual. She understood; they were afraid of losing her, or each other, and so she put up with it; but it was wearing on her nerves. It gave them a false sense of power, she knew, and she was troubled that it might go to their head.  
  
She walked into the foyer and towards the living room. Adam was sitting there, Kyle having gone to bed long ago in a drunken stupor. Hearing the door, he turned and winced at the sight of her. She recognized that look as one she had seen not a few minutes earlier.   
  
"So I guess you two lost the fight, hmm?" she said carefully, putting her keys down on the counter. Adam, shutting his eyes, nodded.   
  
"You took the spell off."  
  
"Well Adam, what do you want me to do? That thing was zapping my energy all day."  
  
He looked at her with a strained effort. "Could you please put it back on? It's just. . .way too bright."  
  
She sighed, and running one hand through her hair, looked in the mirror and recited a series of words. Feeling weak, she looked at her watch. It now read that she only had a half hour. Sighing again, she sat down on the couch next to Adam. He turned to her.  
  
"I'm sorry about this morning" he said. She nodded mutely, picking up the remote and changing the channel.   
  
"We only want what's best for you" he continued, still looking at her. She stared straight ahead, not moving her eyes away from the screen.  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder gently.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to pack up and go? We could be ready in a few hours. It isn't worth this; you know that."  
  
She continued to stare past him. He sighed angrily.  
  
"You know" he said, his voice low and hard, cutting the still air between them, "if you had really wanted to tell them you wouldn't be trying to hide. You wouldn't bother doing this; you'd just tell them. You already know what their reaction will be. So either stop putting it off or let's get the hell out of this dump!" He got up and stomped up the stairs.  
  
Elizabeth stared at the screen for a few moments longer. It was only when she heard the bedroom door click shut that she curled up on the couch and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, nine creatures positioned themselves strategically around Sunnydale; two at the Magic Box, two at the Summers' home, one in the cemetery by Spike's crypt, and four around Elizabeth's house.   
  
They waited for their orders.  
  
  
(A/N: I am trying to update as much as possible and am hoping to have at least 4 or 5 chapters done by the end of the weekend. Please, PLEASE review! I need reviews. Thanks to all who already have; and I hope to continue this fanfic to the fullest extent that I can.) 


	18. Discoveries

The next day was nerve-racking for Elizabeth. After getting up in the morning, Kyle and Adam spent an hour with her, the three of them chanting to reapply the spells that kept her walking through the day. Although the spells worked thoroughly, resetting at midnight, they had to be replenished each month. Usually she did them herself, but she couldn't waste the energy today if she was going to uphold her other spells. Magick was tied to her; while Wiccan by choice, she found that any spells she did resulted in her being fatigued and just plain worn out, and if the spells were large enough they would result in an hour or more being stolen away from her, which was an hour or more spent in her wheelchair, something she hated. When she asked the boys about it, they just said that it was a side-effect from the big fat mix-up that created her. She didn't believe them, but like so many other things, she let it slide. So here she sat, trying to focus on centering herself, while being able to feel the tension from both men on either side of her. The two of them wouldn't look at her either until she replaced the spell shielding her from them; with Kyle, it was simply the fact that he had a hangover; with Adam, it was a combination of the one-sided conversation from the night before, and the fact that he couldn't stare her full in the face without being almost blinded. She wondered if Dawn was having the same problem with Buffy.  
  
They headed to the car, the sky dark overhead with clouds.  
  
Before entering the Magic Box, Kyle stopped her. "Don't worry too much about Adam" he said, he eyes comforting. "He's just nervous. We all are." She nodded but gave no answer, moving to open the door. But Kyle had one more thing to add.  
  
"They turned on that glorified paperweight; stay away from it, I have no idea what the hell it'll do, and I'd rather not find out, all right?"   
  
Entering the Magic Box she saw her suspicions had been confirmed. Not only was Buffy not looking Dawn in the face; everyone, including Kyle and Adam, was avoiding her gaze, with the exception of Spike, who sat at the table with her and spoke to her in low tones, apparently attempting to reassure her. At the sound of the bell, he looked up and gave Liz a scowl. He had been waiting yesterday to hear what was going on, and she had never showed up; now he was angry. Ignoring his look, she sat down at the table with the two.   
  
Stop sulking, she thought at him, which made scowl harder. Elizabeth looked at Dawn, whose eyes were puffy from crying. Elizabeth felt sorry for the girl; it wasn't Dawn's fault she was the way she was, and yet it seemed as if this was some horrible punishment.   
  
Spike tried to send a thought to Liz, but it seemed it was a one-way deal. Damn it; he thought to himself. This morning was horrible; at first he thought it might turn out to be a decent day, since he didn't even need his blanket to travel around, the storm being so close. But then he came here and found Nibblet all worked up in the back room, hiding from the others, and found out just what he had missed when he ducked out yesterday. None of the others could even look at the poor girl without being half blinded; so he sat her down and kept her talking to distract her. Now, however, he waited to see what Liz was planning to do. She had promised to tell him what exactly was going on; and despite himself he found that he really wanted to know; especially after lying and getting talked down to yet again by the great-and-powerful-whelp.   
  
Suddenly he had an idea. Turning towards Buffy, he asked in a very nonchalant way "How 'bout I take Nibblet over to the crypt?" The look on her face at the mere suggestion was torture, so he hastily finished "That way she can spend some time with Clem." And not be here, a little voice added to himself, something which he knew Buffy was thinking of herself. Finally, Buffy reluctantly nodded.   
  
"There's nothing you can do to help here anyway" she said in a voice indicating that even if there was he wouldn't be much help anyway. Spike wanted to come back at her with a biting comment of some kind, but a look at Dawn's face curbed that urge enough to keep him quiet.   
  
"I think I'll go too" Elizabeth said. Kyle and Adam looked up sharply at her; ever since the night they were attacked they were very wary about her being around the vampire. They hadn't bought the story that it was he who the demon had been after, and they looked to keep her from being with him in case it happened again.   
  
Well screw them, she thought, getting her coat. Spike was better company than they were these days, and the only one that had any indication of what was going on. She was tired of having protectors; and lately, that was the only role Kyle and Adam seemed interested in playing. Goddess, she thought, looking at Dawn. We're only kids. No matter what has happened, we're still only kids.  
  
The three of them left the store. Only after the door had shut did Xander open his mouth. "Are you nuts?" he asked Buffy. She gave him a very weary look.   
  
"As much as I hate it, Spike had a good idea there" Giles said, coming up to them. "Dawn can't do much here anyhow, and it's been very hard for her to be here."  
  
The others nodded; even Xander had to concede to this point.   
  
Buffy sighed. "I'm going to stop back by the house" she said. Hopefully I'll find something while I'm there, she thought to herself. So far, their search had turned up nothing, and the spell only lasted for about 24 hours more. Grabbing her coat, she left and walked towards her car.  
  
The remaining Scoobies and Kyle and Adam looked at each other, and got to work, Giles asking the two band members to check the back room thoroughly. Xander was sent to check each item for sale; Anya to check the countertop and the items behind it, and himself the books which he had accumulated over the years. Willow he sent into the basement to search there; she didn't want to touch the books if she didn't have to, and he didn't want to force her.  
  
Soon Xander sat back down. "There's nothing on my end" he said, shaking his head. "But it's a very big nothing, so we're on the right track. Of where the Key isn't, that is." Anya sent her ex-fiancé a withering glance and then went to open one of the drawers. It was locked, as she found when she rattled it and nothing happened.   
  
"Giles, do you have a key to this?" she said, and gave a small laugh. Xander looked at her. "You know, key, Key. . .oh well" she said. She thought it was funny. Taking the key from Giles, she opened the drawer. Inside were Giles' personal items; his current Watcher's journal, a few magick amulets and stones, and a few photographs. She picked up one; a picture of a young girl about age nine with three boys.   
  
"Oh my god" she said. "Giles!" She yelled, causing him to run to the counter. She gave him the picture, and he, Anya, and Xander all stared at it. The picture was completely ordinary, except for one thing:  
  
The girl was fading in and out of the picture.  
  
"Good lord," Giles said; but before he was able to let the information sink in, he was aware of a crash and loud shouting from the back. The three of them went to see what was going on; the sight before them left him sick. Kyle and Adam were upright, but unconscious and beaten profusely, blood oozing from various cuts. The back door of the Magic Box had been smashed, and two of the demons who fit the description Elizabeth and Buffy had given stood, holding the two men savagely so that they could barely move.   
  
Without turning, Giles spoke one word to the frightened Scoobies.   
  
"Run" he whispered, and they turned and ran to the front of the store, where they were met by three other demons, one of them holding Willow as if she was a rag doll. The two that had Kyle and Adam came up behind them, blocking any exits.   
  
One who wasn't carrying anyone came up to Giles, thrusting his face as close to him as he could. The watcher held his ground.   
  
"Where is the Key?" he asked lightly. Giles shook his head, refusing to answer.  
  
"Never mind", he said, looking the watcher over. "I already know the answer." Giving his companions a gesture, he watched as Giles was restrained by one of the demons. His other companion, setting the unconscious Wiccan down lightly, came over and grabbed Anya, knocking her out cold. Yelling in rage, Xander attacked the demon, who sent him sprawling on the floor, a gaping wound on his forehead.  
  
"You won't find them." Giles said, his voice shaking. The demon in front of him smiled.  
  
"Of course we will." He said.  
  
He grinned wider.   
  
"And then we'll kill them."   
  
Then he stepped forward and hit Giles with an immense force, sending him into darkness. 


	19. Spilled Secrets, Broken Hearts

Spike and Elizabeth sat in the lower quarters of the crypt. Since his return, Spike had added a sort of makeshift wall out of a curtain to separate his bedroom from what he would consider a living room, which is where they sat now. Dawn was upstairs with Clem, and the two of them seemed to be having a good conversation, Dawn's laughter floating downstairs.   
  
"So what'd you do, buy out Ikea?" Elizabeth asked, indicating the furniture which surrounded them. Spike didn't laugh.  
  
"All right" he said, his voice slightly harder than he meant it to be. "What's going on? It's gotta be big if the Watcher or Slayer don't already know about it."  
  
Seeing the look on her face, he regretted the statement immediately. She had been nice to him ever since she had arrived in Sunnydale, and now he was treating her. . .well, the same way the Scoobies treated him everyday.   
  
In a much gentler tone, he asked her again. Startled, he saw there were tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She gave a long, drawn out sigh, and threw up her hands.   
  
"I have absolutely no idea how to say it, when it comes right down to it" she said. She gave a short laugh. "I don't even know where to start."  
  
Leaning forward on the couch they were sitting on, Spike gave a small grin. "The beginning usually helps with that, luv" he said, a glimmer in his eyes.  
  
She gave another small smile before her features gave way to sadness.   
  
"Goddess, this is so stupid! If I can't even tell you, then maybe the others are right. I should just go." She paused, and then continued her eyes on the ground.   
  
"I'm not human." Spike looked at her, a surprised expression on his face. Whatever he was expecting to hear, this wasn't it. But he kept his voice neutral. "And what exactly are you then?"  
  
She hesitated a moment, but continued. Might as well go the distance, she thought to herself.   
  
"You know what they're looking for at the Magic Box right now?" He nodded, and realized what she was going to say next. A feeling of anticipation welled in his chest as he waited for it to be confirmed.  
  
"Well, they aren't going to find it unless they want to come here." She looked at him a gave him a wavering smile, a tear slipping down her face. She swiped it away.  
  
"Why didn't they see you this morning, then?" he demanded, remembering how hard it was for them to look at Dawn.  
  
"I spelled myself." The words were hard, emotionless. Tears were running down her face freely now, but she ignored them.  
  
Spike wasn't sure what to do; normally he would have hugged her, pulled her close, like he used to do with Dawn and Buffy. But since that incident. . . he was almost afraid to do that. To touch anyone. So he awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"So that's why that thing was after you" he said, thinking aloud. Things were falling into place, he thought. All the puzzle pieces that had built up; the mind reading, the fighting, the mysteriously healing injuries - it was all falling in place. A thought occurred to him.  
  
"Do Kyle and Adam know?" he ventured. She nodded.  
  
"They're the ones who told me; they were my protectors and were supposed to keep me out of trouble." She said. She smiled wryly. "Except trouble seems to find me anyway", she said, the words ending in a sigh.   
  
"They told me two weeks ago; I freaked out so bad I slit my wrists" She continued, almost forgetting Spike was there. "I wanted to see if I could still die. But Kyle cut his own and told me he wouldn't let me heal him unless I healed myself first. That dumbass would kill himself for me" she said, recalling the incident.  
  
So that's why guys that age are with her, he thought, thinking of the first time he had seen the three of them together and questioned it. Guardians. Well, that sure as bloody hell wasn't what he expected to hear during this meeting.   
  
She continued. "The, uh, the healing is a part of it; apparently though I can still die, so hey, guess it was good I didn't go through with the whole wrist thing" she said, rubbing her left wrist wear the scar would have been. "And the whole mind thing is new; it started about four or five months ago. Kyle and Adam don't know about it though." That sentence was left with an unspoken ending - please don't tell them.  
  
Spike looked at her. "So what you're saying is you can read everyone's minds." That's fairly creepy, he thought to himself. It suddenly dawned on him that she could hear everything he was thinking. Damn it! He thought.  
  
She looked at him, panicked. "I don't look on purpose! I can tune it out most of the time. And I wear gloves to block the voices. I pick it up with my hands." She held up her still gloved hands. "It's only random stuff. The deep stuff I'd have to pry for, and I don't do that." Spike looked relieved. Then he asked, "Except when you're angry or want to know a secret, right?" in a voice that was mixed with fear and anger. She looked shocked.  
  
"Of course not," she said, anger in her voice. "I would never do that; I can't control the stuff I do hear, but I'd never use it against someone. If I wasn't meant to hear it, I wouldn't say anything about it!" Spike raised his hands in small defeat and gave a grin.  
  
"Just checking." He said.  
  
She shook her head to clear it and smiled. "Well, that was better than I thought it would be."  
  
He gave her a look. She sighed again. "Okay, so it wasn't. But I still said it."  
  
"Are you going to tell them?" He thought of the watcher, the whelp, the slayer; all of them. Their reactions. It would be funny if it weren't so serious.   
  
"I was. I am. The others don't want me to, but I have to. And then," she said, "I'll leave and disappear again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Because they won't want me here. Don't know if you heard, but Dad wants the Key destroyed. I'm guessing it doesn't matter what package it comes in."  
  
"But Dawn -"  
  
"Dawn was Buffy's sister before she was the Key" she said, a hint of bitterness in the tone.  
  
"And you were Giles' daughter before this," he said. Tentatively, he put his arm around the girl. When she didn't pull away, he pulled her closer to him, gently. She laid her head on his chest.   
  
"Luv, I think you need to give them a little more credit." He always surprised himself when he came to the defenses of the people who hated them. "Do you really think Buffy will hate you? Or Red? Or your father? They may be a bunch of ponces, but they won't turn you away." He looked down at her and she looked up at him, their faces a few inches apart.   
  
"Do you think Dawn will hate you? She'd probably be thrilled."  
  
Elizabeth sat up and looked at him.  
  
"You can ask her that yourself. She's on the stairs."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dawn was so surprised at that statement she missed the next step and fell down the remaining few. Elizabeth and Spike ran over to help her up.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you not to eavesdrop?" she said, helping Dawn to her feet.   
  
A voice from upstairs called out "Is everything okay? I heard a thump."   
  
Spike yelled back up, "It's fine, Clem."  
  
Dawn stared at Liz, as if she had never seen her before. Answering the question in her mind, Liz nodded slowly.  
  
"Yea, Dawnie." Dawn's eyes brimmed with tears and she hugged Elizabeth, as if holding on for dear life. Spike watched Liz's face also go to tears. He groaned inwardly.   
  
Women, he thought to himself. Liz looked up.  
  
Men, she thought back venomously, and he laughed.  
  
Dawn pulled away and started talking excitedly. "We have to tell Buffy! And Giles and Xander and Willow and - and - " she started to cry again "I'm so glad it's you!"  
  
Liz looked at her in amusement. "And why are you so glad?" she asked. Dawn looked at her and smiled.   
  
" 'Cause for a few minutes I was afraid I was related to a toaster."  
  
They both laughed. Liz checked her watch.   
  
"Crap! Dawnie, we better take you home." To Spike she silently asked, are you coming? When he gave a small nod, she went and grabbed her coat.   
  
"Are you going to tell Buffy when we get home?" Dawn asked, still fairly excited. She wasn't alone after all.  
  
"Um. . .we'll play that by ear, okay? I personally think one person a day is good. . . but here I am with two already. I guess I'm screwed."   
  
They said goodbye to Clem, and went out the door. Liz glanced up at the sky.  
  
Rain was coming soon. It was as dark as night outside.  
  
At the cemetery parking lot, Dawn got into the back seat while Spike and Elizabeth sat up front, Liz at the wheel. As Dawn was shutting the door, a pair of strong arms reached in and pulled her out, screaming.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Spike and Liz jumped out of the car and ran after the creature that had kidnapped Dawn, who was heading towards the cemetery.  
  
"I thought they wanted you!" Spike yelled as they ran.  
  
  
"I know! I don't know why they took her - damn it, where did they go? Spike, can you see them?" She stopped and scanned the area, Spike stopping behind her.  
  
"Spike? Did you see where they went?" she said. There was no answer except a muffled sound behind her. She spun around to find Dawn in the arms of one of the demons, his hand over her mouth.   
  
Then she saw Spike. There was a second demon that had grabbed him. As she watched in horror, the demon pulled the instrument out of Spike that he had stabbed him with.   
  
A stake.  
  
Spike gave her a final look full of fear, anger, and sadness  
  
And turned to dust, Dawn's muffled screams in the background. 


	20. Reversals and Revelations

The next few moments were a blur. Later on, Elizabeth wouldn't be able to recall exactly what had happened; Dawn would have to do it for her. She was aware of someone screaming, and Spike falling, his form slowly diminishing to ash in front of her, almost in slow motion. She didn't think; she just reacted. She struck the demon that had stabbed him with a telekinetic blast so huge it plowed him straight through a tree behind him. The other one dropped Dawn and ran to its companion, urging it to get up. Dawn stood there, paralyzed.  
  
Elizabeth saw none of this. She said one word, and pushed all her power and drive into it.   
  
"Revertium!"  
  
She felt a hard tug, as if the power was trying to drag her down into the soil. She sank to her knees, but kept her arm outstretched, concentrating. Slowly, the free floating dust began to come together, condensing, solidifying. She could feel her power draining from her, worse than anything she had ever felt before, but she hung onto the spell. In what seemed like hours (although in truth it was only a few seconds), and newly reformed Spike collapsed on the ground heavily, drenched in sweat and shaking, dazed. Shaking herself, Elizabeth tried to get up; Dawn ran over and helped her. Balancing herself by leaning on the younger girl, Liz was able to make the cemetery stop spinning. Her head clearer, she grabbed Spike's hand and hoisted him up with the strength a girl of her size shouldn't have.   
  
Spike tried to steady himself, having much more trouble than Elizabeth had. Liz had Dawn support him while he righted himself.  
  
"What" he said, panting heavily "What the hell did you do?"  
  
She looked back at the two demons, the one struggling to get to its feet.   
  
"We'll discuss that later" she said hurriedly. She thrust Dawn's hand into Spike's.   
  
"Run." She said. Spike tried to protest, but she waved him off.   
  
"Run", she repeated. "Run as fast as you can. Get Buffy. And make him sit down when you get there" she told the younger Summers.   
  
Dawn looked at Spike and at Liz, unsure of what to do. Finally, after an agonizing minute, she tugged his hand, and got him moving. The two of them ran, disappearing along the headstones.  
  
Elizabeth rounded on the approaching demons. Breathing heavily, she reached down behind her jacket and pulled out a gun. Taught to fight when she was younger during her stay with the Watcher's Council, living in L.A. for years, and being constantly on the run from various enemies had caused her to be cautious. And caution meant carrying weapons with you wherever you went.   
  
She hadn't wanted to let Spike know just how well she could fight the last time they had been attacked. This time, however, she didn't have that hindrance.   
  
She took aim with the gun. The demon closest to her laughed loudly.  
  
"You cannot kill us with that" he said, advancing on her, chuckling.  
  
"No" she conceded. "I can't." The demon chuckled louder.  
  
"But", she continued, "I CAN shoot you in the neck and paralyze you. That's where your spinal center is, right?"   
  
The demon stopped smiling. Snarling, he ran straight at her, dodging the bullet fired from the gun in her left hand.   
  
He didn't even notice when she whipped the second gun out from the right and shot him clean through the center of his throat. Tearing at the spot, he dropped like a stone. His companion, giving the two one last frightened look, took off. Elizabeth was too exhausted to chase him for long; besides, she didn't need to look at her watch to know her time was almost up.  
  
She walked up and stood over the now immobile demon. Replacing the guns, she leaned down and whispered into the demon's ear.   
  
"I also forgot to mention; I have really good aim." She looked at him, and then kicked him savagely.   
  
"Now" she said, reaching inside her sleeve, "Who sent you?"  
  
The demon's eyes froze at the dagger that she drew, but was unable to say anything. Elizabeth, in her anger and confusion, had forgotten this. Sighing, she kneeled down towards the creature, in what he mistakenly took as a merciful gesture. However, she instead pressed her hand against the creature's head, and what happened next sent the demon howling in pain; however, in his condition his howls turned into feeble gurgles as blood bubbled up past his lips.   
  
Elizabeth had long ago figured out that if she was in public she could hear the surface thoughts of the people around her. However, she had also come to realize that at the very touch of a person; a handshake, a hug; she was privy to all their thoughts, their emotions, everything they kept locked in their heads, able to access them at will. She could do it painlessly, or make it the most painful experience anyone ever had. She chose to do that now, not feeling particularly kind or compassionate. Extracting the information she needed, she stood slowly, a loud rushing in her ears. She thought she would faint.   
  
She started to make her way towards the car; however, she stopped in mid-step halfway there was what she had seen caught up with her. Turning around, she ran back, cutting the demon's head off.   
  
Then she ran like hell for the car.   
  
I've got to get there before they do, she thought, fumbling with the keys.   
  
She pulled out of the parking lot, tires squealing.   
  
Or we're all dead.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Spike was aware of a strange sensation; looking down, he had seen the stake as it was plunged into his chest, had seen Dawn and Elizabeth's looks of terror.   
  
It had hurt like hell; he felt himself disappearing, almost felt himself turning to ash. He felt a momentary lapse of calmness and peace. Then, the most agonizing torture imaginable.   
  
He writhed with pain, wherever he was, and emitted soundless screams. Suddenly, just as quickly, he felt himself coming together, rushed forward as if something was pulling him as a great speed. Then, all too swiftly, he landed hard on the ground, shaking from the ordeal that he had been put through in the space of a few minutes.  
He had been dust, he thought. He had been dusted, he had been killed, he had ceased to be. Those were the only thoughts which could penetrate his mind; he was too disoriented to focus on anything else. He felt someone grab his arm and hoist him to his feet; a few minutes later another person had him leaning against her. Nibblet. Only half being able to focus, he tried to find out what had happened. He didn't hear any answer; he only heard Elizabeth tell them to run. It was at that point that things cleared slightly for him; her words of reassurance and the sight of the two demons together were enough to send him and Dawn speeding as quickly as they could through the graveyard. Spike ran unsteadily, and he kept Dawn ahead of him, fearing that if his legs were to give out, she would still be able to get to safety.   
  
They were almost to the house when Liz's car came screaming down the road. Stopping in front of them, she magicked the doors open.   
  
"Get in", she said, and they practically flung themselves into the vehicle. She drove straight past Elizabeth's house, slowing long enough to see that the door was almost wide open and the front window smashed. She felt Spike and Dawn shift behind her as they tried to figure out what was going on; only after she heard Dawn's stifled cry did she know that they had seen what she had seen.  
  
"Where are we going?" Dawn asked, timidly. Liz shook her head. "I don't know. We'll try your house; if it's the same as mine we're going to have to get out of town, at least to rest." Seeing the look Dawn gave her, she lowered her head.   
  
"I'm not abandoning them, Dawn" she said. "But Spike and I can't take them on like this." At least, she thought to herself, I don't think I can. She glanced at her watch. Surprisingly, she saw that she still had about five hours left. She must have had a longer amount of time than usual this morning; in the rush, she hadn't bothered to check.  
  
Elizabeth cautiously pulled into the Summers' driveway, and only after checking to see if similar damage was done in their front yard. Seeing nothing, the three of them got out of the car and made their way to the door.  
  
The inside was a wreck. Furniture was smashed everywhere. Spike looked around, wondering how the Slayer had managed to keep the fight indoors. He didn't have to wonder long; the back door was torn off it's hinges, and the windows looked as if the Whelp had driven his wrecking crane through them. Elizabeth walked up to him, and keeping her voice low so that Dawn couldn't hear, said quietly, "They attacked from the back for a reason." Spike nodded, and strained to hear any sound that was out of place. "I'm going to check upstairs; watch Dawn, okay?" He nodded again and indicated silently for the girl to join him. Elizabeth made her way up the stairs. The bedrooms had barely been touched; however, coming upon Buffy's room, she was aware of a small piece of paper on the bedspread.  
  
It only had two words on it.  
  
She turned to run downstairs, then stopped, listening. She smiled grimly at the scrap of paper in her hand. She knew at that moment that this was a trap, that the destruction of her house had been a decoy to lure them here. She also knew if she were to go downstairs at that moment she would be met with nothing except the broken bits around her. They had already taken Spike and Dawn.   
  
She let the paper drift from her hands and watched as it slowly settled on the floor. Then, with a wave of her hand and a few words, she restored the Summer's house to the way it was before the destruction that took place within its walls. Surveying her work, she suddenly turned and ran, never stopping, until she was safely inside her car and was making her way to where she had to be.  
  
The paper lay upright on the ground, the writing staring up at the ceiling.  
  
MAGIC BOX. 


	21. Run

Buffy awoke to a coldness that was unrecognizable to her. At first, she wondered if she was in Spike's crypt; then her vision cleared and she realized that she was lying on the floor of the Magic Box, in the front of the store. She moved to get up and failed, restrained by whatever bound her hands and feet together. Trying to move and avoid the pain in her head where she had been struck, she tried to piece together the events which resulted in this very painful captivity.  
  
She remembered coming home, putting her purse on the counter and walking upstairs. She remembered going into her room and seeing one of the demons she and Liz had encountered. This time, it didn't run; it attacked her and fought, her kicks and punches doing almost no damage to it. It was able to do plenty of damage to her however; and her house.   
  
That's going to cost soo much to fix, she thought grimly. She must have been knocked out, because the last thing she remembered was running into the kitchen.  
  
Twisting her head, she was able to see Willow and Giles on her left, propped against the display case. Willow seemed to still be unconscious; Giles was awake and alert however, but barely moving. Buffy could see an ugly gash on his head. She didn't know where Anya and Xander were; she presumed they were on the other side of her, but she didn't get a chance to see; at that moment one of many demons walked past her. She could hear voices in the back, but she didn't recognize any of them. She heard the door slam, and when there were no footsteps she took a chance to speak.  
  
"Giles?" she said tentatively. Giles, looking startled, gave a small leap and looked in her direction.   
  
"Can you get free?" he asked her.  
  
Buffy tried to nod, but couldn't. Instead, she began working at her bonds; while the demons may have been able to fight well, their knot-making skills left something to be desired.   
  
Like the movie Signs, she thought wryly as she freed one of her hands. Those aliens could take over Earth in days but couldn't figure out how to work a pantry door. . .  
  
Freeing her other foot, she slowly brought her body into a crouch, and stood up, carefully listening to the sounds going on behind the door. She walked over to Giles and bent to untie him.  
  
"Don't." he said, shaking his head. Buffy looked at him, shocked and puzzled.   
  
"Why?" she said. Giles shook his head again. Buffy glanced hurriedly at the door, and then continued her work. He shook her away.   
  
"Buffy, you need to get out of here." His eyes stared into hers, an immense pain behind them.   
  
"We can't take them on. And you don't have time to free everyone." He looked at her, and what he said next made her heart leap in her throat.   
  
"Dawn is still out there. And they are looking for her." He saw Buffy sink a little in her position. "You must find her; find her, and Spike, and Liz. You need Spike for this Buffy."  
  
Buffy shook her head, tears in her eyes. She knew that if she left, the chances of them hurting her friends at the sight of her escape was a great one. She heard another voice behind her.  
  
"Buff- get out of here." She turned and saw Xander, propped the same way as Giles and Willow, Anya on the ground beside him. She realized then that Kyle and Adam weren't in the room with them.  
  
"Elizabeth - isn't what she seems" Giles said, continuing. "She can help, I think."   
  
The sounds from behind the door were getting louder; there were shouts and sounds of things being thrown.   
  
Buffy reached for Giles, but pulled her hand back at the last moment. Standing up, she turned to look upon her Watcher and surrogate father and her friends for one last time. Then she ran for the door, barely stopping to turn the handle.   
  
Giles sighed and he and Xander shared a tired and frightened look with one another.   
  
The noises behind the door had stopped.  
  
They had all heard the bell in the front of the door jingle. 


	22. Are We Going To Fight YET?

Disclaimers : I own nothing other than Liz, Kyle, Adam, Michael, and Diana.   
  
(A/N: I am sorry for the recent lack of updates; I'm trying to get as much done as possible, and I'm aware some things seem rushed, I'll try and go back and fix them later. If you note any outstanding mistakes, please let me know and I'll fix them. And can anyone let me know what on earth a Mary-Sue is?)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Elizabeth was in the back of the house when she heard what sounded like the door getting busted down. She didn't even bother to turn around; she just kept pulling weapons off the shelves in front of her. She had her gun ready; and there were plenty of other weapons to choose from. She braced herself for what she knew was charging through the house.  
  
The voice that spoke surprised her, and she gave a bewildered look at the direction that it was coming from.  
  
"Liz?! Dawn?! Anyone?!"  
  
She turned to find Buffy running past the door down the hallway.   
  
"Buffy!" She slowed down and reversed herself, coming into the doorway.  
  
"Where are Spike and Dawn?" Buffy asked. When Elizabeth didn't reply, Buffy knew what had happened.  
  
"You just, let them go?" She said, her voice incredulous and tinged with anger.  
  
Elizabeth looked up sharply. "I did no such thing! How did you want me to attack those things, hmm? Looks like you did pretty well against them yourself" she said, surveying Buffy's torn clothing and scattered bruises.  
  
She regretted the tone she had used, but was in too much of a hurry to apologize for it.   
  
"They're at the Magic Box" Elizabeth said, throwing some more weapons onto the table in front of her.  
  
"I know. I just came from there." Buffy said. Elizabeth gave her a look. "And you're lecturing me on leaving people behind?" she said. The look on Buffy's face made her curse her stupidity.   
  
Me and my big mouth, she thought.  
  
"Can you handle a gun?" she asked, keeping her tone deliberately light. Buffy thought of the times she had tried to use one before with the Initiative. . .and wisely decided against it.  
  
"Fine; take your pick" she said, spreading her arm to indicate the amount of choices available to her. Buffy picked up a broadsword and a double headed ax; glancing at Elizabeth she saw the girl had no such similar weapons. In fact, other than two small guns at her side and a dagger she was putting up her sleeve, she didn't have any.  
  
"Where did you get all of this?" Buffy asked.   
  
" Did you see Kyle and Adam?" Elizabeth asked, continued her inspection of the knife and ignoring Buffy's question. Buffy glanced up at her as she chose another weapon to add to her arsenal.   
  
"No; I think they're being held in the back. Everyone else is up front; I didn't see Spike and Dawn; they might be with them."  
  
Elizabeth gave a grim smile and savagely attacked a corner of the table with her knife.  
  
Not looking at Buffy, she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy looked at her, confused. Elizabeth looked up and gave a sigh.   
  
"It's my fault this has all happened. And I know that it means absolutely nothing at this point; but I'm sorry."  
  
"And if anything happens to any of them; feel free to take it out on me."  
  
Buffy didn't know what to say. She knew that something was going on; and the way Giles had spoken she knew it involved Liz to some extent. But only then did it dawn on her exactly what it could be.  
  
"Oh God. . ." she whispered, staring at Liz. Liz cringed at the words.  
  
"You; you could have done something; some magick, something that would have stopped this-" Buffy started. Elizabeth looked at her, wounded.  
  
"I was in no condition to do anything the last time I saw one of those things. And I can't believe that you would think that if there was something I could have done to help Dawn I wouldn't have done it." Buffy knew that, and she could see she was telling the truth. Liz continued. "I don't know what you're thinking of, but I don't have as much power as you think I do."  
  
"And yea, I am part of the Key."   
  
The girl had spoken so bluntly that Buffy almost dropped what she was holding. She looked at Elizabeth, who suddenly seemed much smaller and younger than she was. Buffy used to envy her; Elizabeth had her entire life ahead of her, lived away from the Hellmouth, and had a great career. And she had been married, while Buffy's own relationships had fallen apart. But here she saw that maybe Elizabeth didn't have as easy a life as she thought.   
  
Elizabeth waited for a reaction, and tried to brace herself for whatever choice of words Buffy chose to throw at her. . . and was surprised, but grateful, by the small hug the Slayer gave her. She looked up at Buffy, and the look she gave her was not lost on the Slayer; she had seen the same look in Dawn's eyes a little over a year ago.  
  
"Come on; let's go get our friends back." The two girls took their weapons to the front of the house, where Elizabeth unlocked the car. She got into the drivers seat, and Buffy got in beside her. Buffy knew she could probably run the whole way there, but it was clear Elizabeth did not have such options.  
  
They sped off, and Buffy glanced down at the clock. It was almost 11. How long was I out? She thought to herself.   
  
She just hoped that they were all right.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They pulled up along the side of the street, careful to park away from the Magic Box.   
  
"Front or back?" Elizabeth said. Buffy suggested the back would be better; Elizabeth nodded, not caring either way. Buffy had noticed her increasing silence as they drove, and she wondered just how well she was coping with this entire ordeal.   
  
Elizabeth gave a grim smile at the thought Buffy had. She had been through worse, and seen worse; this was nothing to her. The fact that at this moment every single person she had bothered to even attempt to get close to was in danger meant nothing to her almost stopped her in her tracks.   
  
I hate living, she thought angrily.  
  
"You know" she said out loud, "they're probably waiting for us."  
  
Buffy nodded. She had already thought of that.  
  
"If they do catch us. . ."   
  
Buffy shook her head. "They won't."  
  
"Right." The two girls crept towards the door. Buffy moved to kick the door open, when suddenly Liz grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't move." She said, gritting her teeth. Buffy started to turn her head and then quickly faced forward again at the sight of the two demons behind them.   
  
"Crap" she muttered. She contemplated attacking them, but, like Liz, she was afraid for the others.   
  
Otherwise I would love to give them a world of the hurt, she thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and the two girls were ushered inside, towards the front of the store. Elizabeth bit back a gasp at the sight of everyone; Willow and Anya looked all right with the exception of a few bruises, but Xander and Giles were a mess; so were Kyle and Adam. Dawn seemed to be fine with the exception of being shaken up, and Spike stood rigidly between two other demons. Elizabeth couldn't understand why until she saw yet another stake behind him. Buffy saw it too, and felt her breath catch in her throat.   
  
"Fine mess you got us into" Spike said through his teeth, his voice strained. Although Elizabeth didn't reply, Buffy saw Spike visibly relax ever so slightly in the moments that followed.   
  
The Lokardik demons filed into the room; one of them, much taller than the rest, seemed to be the leader. He motioned towards them, and each Scooby was surprised when they were released, with the exception of Spike and Buffy. One of the other demons roughly grabbed Dawn. Kyle and Adam were still held fast by some of the others.  
  
The leader turned to Giles. "You and your kind are free to go."  
  
Xander held onto Anya for support. "What about them?" he asked, gesturing towards Buffy, Spike, Dawn, and the three band mates.   
  
"Those two" the demon said, pointing at Dawn and Elizabeth, "are ours. The vampire is one of only two with a soul and will prove useful to us. And the girl's two companions will be punished for breaking a bargain with us."  
  
"Oh, well, at least you have good reasons" Xander said, his voice full of sarcasm. "And Buffy?"  
  
"She is part of our bounty" he said, unmoving.   
  
"She wasn't. . . part of the contract" Kyle said, his voice rasping. The others looked at him, suddenly very interested in what the man was saying.  
  
The demon laughed. "There is always a contract on the Slayer."  
  
"What do you mean, she wasn't part of the -" Giles started to say, but he was cut off.   
  
"Let us go." It was Elizabeth who had spoken. She hadn't moved once since their capture, but she was running on empty, and the only thing keeping her going was her anger at this point. It was stupid to argue to a demon twice your size and when there were ten of them, and she knew that. She also knew that if she didn't fight now, she wouldn't be able to later.  
  
Her demand was met by a rough smack on the back of her head by the demon that held her, which made Giles start forward towards her. She was thrown forward, and used the opportunity to 'spark' him with a simple spell, making it possible for her to free herself from his grasp. She spun around and cracked him over the head, sending him backwards. Turning, she pointed her gun at the head of one of the demons holding Spike.   
  
"Leave" she said simply, and Xander, Anya, and Willow ran outside. Giles hesitated for a moment, then went with them. Whatever Buffy and Elizabeth were going to do, it would only complicate things for them to be there.   
  
The demons tightened their grip on their captives, causing Kyle and Dawn to whimper in pain. The stake was dangerously close to Spike, making him shift uncomfortably.  
  
What the bloody hell are you doing? Spike thought to himself. He could now feel the pressure of the stake behind him; a little more and he wouldn't feel anything anymore.  
  
Elizabeth sent an answer to him, slowly and deliberately. I have an idea, she thought. But you aren't going to like it. . .Suddenly images flashed in Spike's head, showing him what she meant. Buffy also saw these, but she had no idea what was going on; a moment later, Liz was thought-speaking again.  
  
It's the only way to get both Dawn and Spike out of here and get rid of all these guys. There are too many to take on straight.   
  
Buffy wasn't sure what was going on in her head, but a nod of reassurance from Elizabeth was enough for her. Elizabeth turned her attention back to the Lokardik leader, who had been speaking to her during the last few moments.  
  
"I'm sorry, you were saying? I was blatantly ignoring you."   
  
For a moment the demon's calm exterior gave way to visible signs of anger; the demon cleared his throat and began again. "You cannot kill us with guns. Put away your weapon and allow us to sedate you so that you won't be a threat to anyone."  
  
She snorted. "Funny, I really don't feel like listening at the moment. Buffy and I are leaving, and we're taking them with us."  
  
The demon laughed. "You'll never take them all; one move and the vampire is nothing more than ash. Your friends will die anyway; do you really want it to be at your hands?"  
  
Elizabeth made a mental note to Buffy who then focused her attention on Dawn.   
  
Are you sure this is going to work? She thought.  
  
Liz glanced at the clock on the wall. 11:54.  
  
Yea, she said.  
  
She raised the gun higher, aiming for the demon's throat.   
  
"I'm sorry" she said to Spike.   
  
And she pulled the trigger. 


End file.
